Colorful Reflection
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Suatu hari, Akashi memergoki Furihata beraksi tentang refleksi. Maka di hari berikutnya mereka bertemu, tak ada seorang pun yang tak menyadari Akashi berekspresi dan bertingkah super mengerikan setiap melihat Furihata. Karena keduanya bagai lapis tertinggi pelangi di langit dan remah tanah di bumi bergravitasi. Warn: shounen-ai, OOC, etc. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Jadi, ceritanya ini hasil menggalau pagi buta. Ngeliat ng-shuu episode 38 yang asdfghjkl Akashi asli bikin saya sesek napas saking—AWWWHH OMOCHIKAERIII~ *pelukbiasbawapulang***

**Referensi karakterisasi yang absurd berdasarkan pemantauan manga dan revolusi jiwa Akashi, I mean Seijuurou—/hei **

**.**

_**Yosh, I will survive!**_

_**Dozo, Minna-sama~ **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_**I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun. **_

**Warnings: AR, boys love/shounen-ai, OOT, OOC, fluff, cliché, fast-pace, typo(s). **

**Special backsound: I Like That by Before You Exit**

**.**

**Saya sudah memberikan warnings. Jadi, jika ada yang tidak disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Pijar surya oleh bentangan kanvas langit seakan dipingit. Meradiasi panasnya terlampau terik menyaingi ringkik cicadas musim panas yang begitu sengit. Angin keras menerpa capung-capung yang berterbangan pada rimbun semak-semak terhimpit. Di sebuah lapangan basket jalanan yang letaknya di antara pepohonan terjepit—

"A-apa hari i-ini sebegitu panasnya sampai kau tersenyum menyaingi cerah matahari, Sei-_chan_?"

Dia mengabaikan pertanyaan rekan setimnya ketika ia melihat sesosok ordinari yang oleh kedua sahabatnya terapit.

Mata heterokromik bertemu dengan manik solid kolong langit.

Akashi Seijuurou tak bisa menahan bibirnya terkuva sempurna melawan poros gravitasi ketika Furihata Kouki balas memandangnya sembari berjengit.

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A **_**Kuroko no Basket**_** Fanfiction**_**, **

**.**

**Colorful Reflection **

**.**

_**Chapter**_** 1**

"**First Realization"**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan **

**#~**~#**

**.**

Hari ini adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak hari liburan musim panas yang begitu istimewa. Tim naungan mantan personil _Kiseki no Sedai_ lulusan Teikou _Chuugakou_ itu berkumpul berkat invitasi dari tim Seirin.

Tim asal sekolah yang masih berusia belia itu menemukan sebuah lapangan basket lusuh namun amat luas di sebuah sektor kehutanan areal tepi Tokyo. Merasa tak mungkin merenovasi dan membersihkan lapangan basket itu oleh anggota tim Seirin, maka dengan briliannya sang pelatih mengusulkan untuk mengundang yang lain. Tak terduga, tim lainnya menerima begitu saja—kortesi karena _ace_ tim masing-masing ingin bertemu dengan kawan lama mereka sekaligus alasan sepersonal hendak balas dendam atas kekalahan di kompetisi beberapa waktu silam.

Mereka membawa banyak peralatan. Berkaleng-kaleng cat pelbagai warna. Beragam perkakas. Menyediakan bekal-bekal minuman dan kudapan—bahkan mereka akan menggelar piknik. Mempreparasi perkakas dan properti pelengkap lapangan basket. Serta berbagi tugas bergotong-royong bekerja bakti membersihkan dan memperbaharui lapangan basket yang mati suri.

Anak-anak muda berkumpul pasti segala sesuatu entah kenapa terasa begitu seru.

Akan terus demikian, andai saja tim terakhir yang tidak datang—dan jelas tidak disangka bahkan tidak diharapkan kedatangannya—bukanlah Rakuzan.

Dalam hati setiap orang yang ada di lapangan itu, mereka memberikan penghormatan terhadap pelatih mudi Seirin. Bisa-bisanya gadis mungil satu itu tidak gentar mengundang Rakuzan. Lebih hebat lagi, dia santai saja berjabat tangan dengan kapten muda tim veteran itu yang berterimakasih karena sudah diundang untuk ikut menghidupkan lagi lapangan basket tersebut.

Tapi sekolah seprestisius Rakuzan, dan juga mereka yang berbeda-beda kubu bagaimana mereka bisa mau membaur bersama yang lain?

Karena basket. Sesederhana itu.

Semua akan tetap berjalan normal, bahkan walau Alex datang—yang begitu mencolok mencuri segenap atensi para pemuda—mencium Momoi dan Aida—seketika merontokkan harapan para pemuda yang terpesona padanya, hal yang janggal kerap merongrong benak setiap orang yang ada di sana.

Orang pertama yang menyadarinya adalah si pemain basket bayangan, Kuroko Tetsuya. Saat ia sedang mengambil _thinner_ untuk Kiyoshi, tapi kemudian ia operkan pada Furihata tak jauh darinya karena Nigou menyalak-nyalak riang di kakinya seakan minta digendong.

Kuroko menggendong Nigou ketika ia mengobservasi bahwa Furihata mengangkat _thinner_ dan menatapinya dengan seksama. Furihata yang sedang menarawang _thinner_ baru itu mendadak bergeming kaku, tak jauh darinya ada Akashi yang memerhatikan tingkah kawannya.

Pemuda bersurai diperciki spektrum langit itu siap siaga bilamana Akashi yang dari tadi diam saja, hanya sesekali berbincang dengan timnya, Midorima atau Murasakibara, mengintimidasi Furihata sedemikian rupa, menyiksa jiwa jiwa-raga, atau mengecam kawannya karena menghalangi langkah Akashi.

Pemain basket Seirin bernomor punggung sebelas itu melebarkan lensa lazuardinya nyaris menyapu habis skleranya. Ada ekspresi anomali merekah di wajah Akashi ketika bertemu pandang dengan Furihata, dan hal ini diafirmasi ketika Furihata menotis atensi Akashi padanya, gurat ekspresi tersebut kian eksplisit mengubah roman dingin sarat arogansi sang emperor.

Kuroko mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Hampir menyalahkan indera pengelihatannya yang mungkin berfungsi tak normal akibat influensi radioaktif sengatan ultravioletnya matahari.

Furihata begitu luar biasa—entah mendapatkan kekuatan darimana—memutar badan, balik kanan memunggungi Akashi. Ketakutannya tergalang, pandangan matanya memindai sekeliling nyalang, kepengecutannya memosi diri untuk lari tunggang-langgang.

Kuroko akan berhenti penasaran dan beranggapan bahwa sudah sewajarnya saja Furihata lari dari orang seperti Akashi—tipikal persona yang membangkitkan ngeri di hati bernyali ciutnya.

Andai saja, ia salah melihat Furihata parasnya memanas tak karuan.

.

#~**~#

.

Midorima adalah orang kedua yang cukup peka menyadari bahwa Kuroko tidak lagi fokus bekerja pada tugasnya.

"Jangan diam saja dan bekerjalah, Kuroko!" Pemuda tsundere yang hari ini membawa cermin sebagai _lucky-item_-nya itu memandang kesal pada eksistensi imitas lazuardi di hadapannya.

"Sssh." Kuroko menaruh telunjuk di depan bibir. Masih jari yang sama memosi pada sebuah adegan di hadapannya.

Midorima mengikuti arah yang dimosi telunjuk si ahli misdireksi. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda mengenakan _jersey_ Seirin sedang membawa tongkat pel berinisiatif membersihkan genangan air yang ada di salah satu sudut lapangan basket lusuh itu. Orang itu memandang genangan air yang ada seraya menghela napas panjang seraya bersungut-sungut suram menginjak-injak genangan air, kemudian mendengar suara dengus geli yang rendah—membuatnya memalingkan pandangan pada sumber suara. Lagi-lagi ada sepasang heterokromik mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

Sepasang mata hijau di balik kacamata yang kini melorot, hampir melotot tidak percaya. Dalam hati kian memuja Oha-Asa. Ramalan bintang tak pernah salah. Masih terekam dalam memori tadi pagi siaran Oha-Asa menyebutkan bahwa ini adalah hari berbahagia Sagitarius.

Maka berbahagia bisa diimplikasikan bahwa orang yang berzodiak sagitarius itu airmukanya melunak dengan sudut-sudut bibir terangkat menyalahi poros gravitasi.

Midorima bukannya tidak pernah lihat Akashi berekspresi seperti itu. Meski Akashi cenderung non-ekspresi untuk menyembunyikan karakter asli, tapi acapkali ia menemukan ekspresi serupa melukis roman wajahnya ketika orang yang paling dihormatinya itu menikmati keramaian (baca: keributan) semasa Kiseki no Sedai selalu bersama.

Tapi melihat Akashi berekspresi selangka itu terlebih ketika melihat tingkah konyol temannya Kuroko itu yang sedang menginjak-injak genangan air—entah kenapa—dan karena terkejut dia jatuh terpeleset, rasanya tremor imajiner meretakkan lensa kacamata Midorima melihat ekspresi itu makin jelas terpeta di wajah Akashi.

_SPLASH! _

"A-adududuh—" Furihata meringis kesakitan, beruntung bokongnya tidak menghantam aspal bergenangan air karena kakinya yang kikuk memelesetkannya cukup jauh sampai tubuhnya terpental menabrak kawat-kawat besi pembatas pagar, "—sa-sakitnya…" ratapnya pedih.

Kejadian itu membuat beberapa kepala tertoleh. Ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Furihata mendongak. Dilihatnya seseorang menjulurkan tangan untuk membantunya bangun. Furihata akan bersukacita menerimanya jika saja yang menawarkan bukan Akashi Seijuurou—menatapnya dengan sorotan mata geli merendahkan.

_**ASTAGA! **_

Furihata kelimpungan, hatinya kobat-kabit seakan malaikat maut mengulurkan sabit kematian padanya.

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu betapa cepat Furihata menggeleng-gelengkan kepala repetitif sambil menegarkan diri berusaha bangkit. "Ti-ti-tidak!" pekik si pemuda malang dengan suara seperti orang tercekik. Tanpa berpikir dua kali berupaya lari dari orang yang membuatnya malu setengah mati.

Gigir takdir memberikan keuntungan ternyata begitu kikir.

**GUBRAK! **

Furihata naas terpeleset lagi di genangan air yang sama. Lagi-lagi wajah duluan mencumbu mesra lantai lapangan basket yang basah kuyup. Dia memaki dalam hati atas kecerobohannya—panik berpikir harus memasang tampang macam apa ketika nanti dia memampang wajahnya, telapak tangannya menumpu lantai untuk bangun kembali.

Aomine yang berada tak jauh dari mereka—sedang membersihkan ring basket yang digeser ke sudut agar sarang laba-labanya dia bersihkan, melihat nestapa si Chihuahua. Ia menguap malas tak tertarik, namun kuapannya terhenti di tengah jalan ketika mendapati pemuda yang dijulukinya sebagai singa berdiri memegang gunting—untuk menggunting kawat-kawat rusak yang mencuat kesana-kemari—itu sekali lagi menghampiri chihuahua bodoh, sukarela menolongnya untuk bangun.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan membantu bangun orang yang terpeleset. Tapi semua itu salah total di mata azura pemuda dim karena ia menemukan seorang Akashi berekspresi. Dan ekspresinya itu—

"—cih, sial." _Ace_ tim Too itu mengumpat. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan terealisasi kiamat.

Sudah tiga orang dibuat melongo oleh ekspresi anomali Akashi hari ini.

Pemuda yang histeris meratapi nestapanya dalam hati itu merasakan lengannya kebas—kedua tangan orang lain yang sedang memegang gunting itu menyentuh dirinya. Sesak melesak rongga dadanya menyaingi salak riang Nigou—entah karena gunting kawat itu atau kalor yang diresapkan tangan pemuda bersurai merah pada lengannya.

"AYO KITA ISTIRAHAT DAN MAKAN SIANG!" seru Riko kencang-kencang dari seberang lapang.

"YEAAAAH!" Para pemuda, terutama mereka yang memiliki nafsu makan tinggi, menyambut sukacita seruan gadis pelatih tim Seirin itu.

"FURI, MAKAAAN—" Kawahara mengerem langkahnya yang tadi menapak ritmis untuk mengajak kawannya piknik di area tim Seirin. Matanya nyaris mencelat dari habitat asal melihat presensi yang tenggah mengiring karibnya untuk duduk, "—e-e-eh?"

"Kau kenapa, Furi?" tanya Fukuda yang menotis duluan kondisi naas Furihata. Disodorkannya handuk yang sudah disiapkan Mitobe untuk tim Seirin pada Furihata.

Furihata meraih handuk yang disodorkan Fukuda. Tersenyum enggan kemudian menjawab dengan suara pelan, "Ke-ketiban sial … terpeleset."

Tepat di saat yang sama, Fukuda memelototi Kawahara yang keterlaluan menyikut rusuknya—benarkah pemuda hampir plontos itu benar-benar sering sakit-sakitan karena sikutannya menyakitkan, Kawahara komat-kamit mendesis menunjuk orang yang masih berada dekat sahabat mereka. Fukuda mencebikkan bibir, tapi ia menuruti kemauan Kawahara—dan seketika bibirnya ternganga. Dia bisa saja berkilah bahwa hari ini ia terlalu lelah jadi berfatamorgana menemukan kapten tim Rakuzan di sisi sahabatnya—

"—Akashi, makan siangnya sudah disiapkan Reo-_Nee_!"

—andai saja Hayama Kotarou dari kubu piknik Rakuzan tidak begitu ceria menyerukan nama ketua organisasi sekolah super prestisius itu.

Akashi melambai sekilas pada Hayama. Tangannya yang satu lagi menepuk ringan lengan Furihata. "Kau sebaiknya beristirahat dulu."

Furihata kini menyalahkan reseptor saraf indera pendengarannya yang mengirim impuls getar ke sekujur tubuh karena mendengar suara tenang disisip geli Akashi. Dia hanya bisa mengangguk kaku sembari berusaha mengenyahkan sekelebat memori.

Aomine yang masih terpaku di situ rasanya ingin menjerit histeris _out of character_.

Chihuahua itu tidak mengerti!

Akashi kentara memandang Furihata kentara dengan selarik atraksi berintensi afeksi yang tidak lagi coba untuk ditutup-tutupi.

**.**

_**To be continue**_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Oke. Saya berbaik hati menginformasikan bahwa ini fic bakal super OOC kedepannya. *mukapalem* #dicincangFujimakiSensei **

**Mampir juga ke fic saya yang lain, ya. ;D**

**.**

_**And see you latte~**_

**.**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk RnR fic saya, ataupun memberikan fave/follow/faves. Saya senang sekali. X"D**

**.**

_**Yosh, I will survive!**_

_**Dozo, Minna-sama~ **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_**I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun. **_

**Warnings: AR, boys love/shounen-ai, OOT, OOC, fluff, cliché, fast-pace, typo(s). **

**.**

**Saya sudah memberikan **_**warnings**_**. Jadi, jika tidak ada yang disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

_Pandangan pertama_

_Awal kita berjumpa_

_Aku hanya ternganga_

_Senyum indahmu buatku terpana_

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A**_** Kuroko no Basket **_**Fanfiction**_**, **

**.**

**Reflection**

**.**

_**Chapter**_** 2 **

"**Notice"**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan **

**#~**~#**

.

Hari ini Kise cukup bangga. Setelah sepagian dibuli tiada henti oleh Kasamatsu dan beberapa mantan rekan setim _Kiseki no Sedai_, akhirnya tiba waktunyalah untuk bersinar. Bukan sinar yang menyaingi pancaran cerah matahari atau sabun cuci piring_ cahaya matahari_ yang membuat peralatan makan bersih bersinar, melainkan bersinar dengan caranya sendiri.

Moriyama tadi berkonsultasi padanya bagaimana cara untuk menjadi magnet atentif bagi para gadis. Terutama senior Kise yang merupakan perayu wanita gagal itu ingin menarik perhatian Alex. Kise yang berbudi luhur—hanya perspektif pribadinya tentu saja—berbaik hati berbagi informasi. Dia berceloteh bahwa hal pertama yang akan dilihat wanita adalah penampilan. Ternyata cukup banyak yang menyimak informasinya.

Lihat saja gerombolan macam Moriyama, Okamura, Miyaji, trio junior Seirin, Wakamatsu bahkan Mibuchi. Mereka berdiskusi dengan Kise seputar _trend _gaya berpakaian terkini. Cara tersenyum dan bicara dengan wanita. Cara memperlakukan wanita dengan baik. Cara membuat kaum hawa tersanjung dan membuat mereka jatuh hati.

Kagami melontar komentar bersimpati bahwa percuma saja mereka membangun konfidensi bila standarisasinya adalah Kise yang notabene seorang model. Tak ada yang mengindahkannya.

"Kalian pasti bisa tahu kalian tampan atau tidak kalau bercemin di sendok." Kise mengangkat sendok yang ada dalam genggamannya. Tampak puas melihat para pendengar—konyol—dirinya itu ikut bercermin di sendok yang harusnya digunakan untuk menyantap kudapan seperti sup atau pudding.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Kise-c_han_," tanggap Mibuchi—yang telah memutuskan nama panggilan bagi pemuda _fashionista_ itu.

Kise nyengir penuh kepercayaan diri menatap refleksi dirinya di sendok yang dipegangnya. "Kalian bisa melihat diri kalian di sendok—apakah lebih baik yang bercermin normal atau dengan efek cermin cembung dan cekung." Dia mendesah bangga pada dirinya sendiri. "Ini ilmu Fisika. Beruntung aku masih mengingatnya."

Kise sedang menggulir pandang pada area tim Seirin menggelar piknik mereka bertetangga dengan tim Rakuzan. Pandangannya terkunci pada Akashi yang menampilkan ekspresi mengerikan sedunia yang pernah Kise lihat.

Tiba-tiba terbersit keinginan bagi Kise untuk berhenti dari dunia permodelan karena senyum komersilnya kalah memesona jika dibandingkan dengan kurva di bibir sang emperor. Mungkin pekerjaan alternatif baginya yang menjadi opsi pertama adalah menjadi pilot mengarungi angkasa melupakan semua yang terjadi.

Tapi tunggu. Menepis segala pikiran bodohnya barusan, apa penyebab Akashi berekspresi seperti itu?! Kise ikut menelusuri arah pandang mata heterokromik yang tertuju pada satu entitas di tim Seirin.

Furihata tengah membolak-balik sendok dan menatapinya dengan seksama. Dia gagal mengerti hal apa yang sebenarnya Kise coba sampaikan. Dan kali ini ia tidak menyadari seseorang lagi-lagi memerhatikan dirinya. Dipandangi sosok dirinya yang terbalik diperkecil—efek cermin di cekungan dalam sendok untuk menyiduk makanan—melengkung dalam kerutan. Tak ada perubahan. Ia hanya terlihat lebih konyol. Diletakkannya sendok sembari menghela kesah-lelah.

Kise syok parah. Dia beringsut sedikit lebih dekat untuk menelisik airmuka Akashi yang ia meragukan kebenaran akan kenyataan yang tengah terjadi.

Masih tidak ada perubahan. Kise nyaris menjerit _bloody-scream_ melihat Akashi seperti menahan diri—mendengus geli—melihat Furihata yang menghayati menatap refleksi dirinya di sendok dengan tampang super bodoh, menyerah kemudian meraih sebotol air mineral untuk ditenggak.

Tidak hanya Kise, di sesi ini Murasakibara memerhatikan tingkah anomali orang yang paling dihormati. Kentara sekali dari tadi pandangannya lurus tertuju pada seseorang—dan sejujurnya ia masih gagal mengerti ada urusan apa Akashi dengan temannya Kuroko yang lemah itu.

Furihata menghela napas lega usai meneguk minum, iseng ia memandang botol bening dengan air mineral jernih memantulkan refleksinya. Dipandang, ditatap, diterawang—

"Kau tidak bisa bercermin di botol."

—secepat kilat ia menoleh. Ditemukannya orang terakhir yang paling tidak ingin Furihata lihat dirinya sedang bercermin, justru malah menatapinya geli sekaligus merendahkan. Manik heterokromik itu menginisiasi bangkitnya memori memalukan yang ingin Furihata lenyapkan seumur hidup.

"A-a-aku ti-tidak be-be-bermaksud untuk be-be-bercermin." Bicara saja Furihata sudah susah-payah melawan rasa malu yang memanasi dari ujung kaki hingga ubun-ubun.

Suara tawa geli merendahkan berfrekuensi pelan. Furihata menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

"Di _thinner_, genangan air, sendok, botol air minum … kau tidak punya cermin? Butuh bantuan untuk kupinjamkan cermin Shintarou?"

"Hei, siapa yang mau meminjamkan cermin untukmu, Akashi?!" seruan Midorima yang sebenarnya mengawasi Akashi menyita perhatian publik.

Furihata merengut bersungut-sungut karena direndahkan Akashi, tapi tak mampu membalas perkataannya. "Ukh. Ti-tidak u-usah."

"Di mana lagi kau mau bercermin?" tanyanya dengan nada merendahkan, menyiratkan penasaran.

"…ku-kumohon, su-su-sudahlah…" Furihata memelas memohon.

"—kuputuskan kau masih ingat kejadian waktu itu." Nada puas kemenangan.

"…"

Akashi memfokuskan atensinya pada Furihata. Pemuda yang wajahnya memerah parah itu membaca gerak bibir samar sang emperor muda.

'_Kau masih ingat, 'kan?'_

Sebuah keripik jatuh. Sendok jatuh. Sumpit jatuh. Tisu jatuh. Lucky item jatuh. Untung cermin yang merupakan lucky-item berhasil diselamatkan Takao sebelum sempat pecah terjatuh.

"Perasaanku saja … atau dari tadi kalian memerhatikan Akashi yang—kalau aku tidak salah—mengawasi Furihata, eh?"

Kelima orang mantan personil _Kiseki no Sedai_ mengalihkan pandangan horror mereka pada Kagami yang masih memampang gurat inosen di wajahnya.

"Kau benar," jawab mereka serentak.

Sepanjang sisa makan siang, Fukuda dan Kawahara tidak berkutik—membiarkan saja Furihata beringsut menyembunyikan diri di antara mereka dari pandangan awas sepasang manik heterokromik.

.

#~**~#

.

Furihata menghela napas panjang. Mendapat tugas membersihkan sisa-sisa makan siang dan pasca perseteruan absurd yang sempat terjadi bukanlah pekerjaan menyenangkan. Namun ia tetap tabah mengerjakannya karena mereka berbagi tugas, toh ia tidak sendiri. Ada Fukuda dan Kawahara bekerja menyapu lapangan yang tadi sempat dijadikan tempat piknik, Sakurai yang membantunya mengumpulkan sampah disatukan dalam kantung plastik besar.

Pemuda berpupil semungil pinus muda di iris coklatnya itu hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati ketika Nebuya yang sedang berdebat dengan Kiyoshi tentang warna dinding jatah mereka mengecat, menendang sebuah botol minum—membuatnya bergulir menjauh dari jangkauan si pemain basket tim Seirin bernomor punggung dua belas.

Furihata berlari-lari kecil mengejarnya, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang memungut botol yang hendak dimasukkannya ke kantung sampah. Ekspresi entitas tersebut merenggut pasokan napasnya.

"Eikichi, jangan sembarangan menendang botol. Hormati mereka yang sedang bersih-bersih," tegur kapten tim Rakuzan sembari membawa botol malang tersebut mendekat pada Furihata.

Teguran itu membuat beberapa orang menoleh. Nebuya merinding karena tatapan tajam sang kapten, buru-buru menganggukkan kepala kaku pada Furihata—karena dia mengerti hal itulah yang diinginkan pemuda bersurai magenta itu. "Maafkan aku," katanya setengah hati pada Furihata.

Akashi menyerahkan botol itu pada Furihata yang terbagi pandangannya antara Nebuya—yang tampak keki—dan emperor muda tersebut. "Maafkan kelakuan Eikichi." Sorot matanya melunak.

Hening berdesing.

Furihata dengan tangan bergetar meraih botol nista tersebut lalu menjejalkannnya pada kantung sampah. Menganggukkan kepala cepat-cepat. "Ti-ti-tidak a-apa-apa." Secepat kilat dia menyeret kantung sampahnya dari Akashi yang masih bergeming, menatap kepergiannya.

Padahal ketika berikutnya Kawahara sedang berlarian mengejar tumpukan sampah habis disapu terbang tertiup angin tak jauh dari pemuda yang ahli memainkan shogi tersebut, Akashi tak mengacuhkannya dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya melukis sentris lapangan basket.

Usai mengumpulkan sampah, Furihata hendak mengikat kantung sampah yang sudah penuh agar tidak menimbulkan bau-bau tak sedap dengan tali, tapi ia bingung tidak tahu harus menemukannya di mana atau minta tolong siapa karena semua sedang sibuk.

"Pakai ini."

Furihata menoleh pada sumber suara yang halus membelai-belai ruang pendengarannya. Lagi-lagi Akashi—datang tanpa diminta tapi tahu ketika Furihata butuh. Orang yang sebenarnya sejak kedatangannya tidak henti memasung atensi pada Furihata itu datang membawakan kawat tipis yang ringan. Kali ini, takut-takut Furihata mengerling Akashi yang masih berekspresi mengerikan itu.

Sudut-sudut bibir sang emperor tertarik lebih ke atas. Dia mengerti tatapan Furihata menyiratkan tanya; bagaimana caranya mengikat kantung sampah dengan seutas kawat padahal yang dibutuhkan seharusnya tali?

"Kau pelintir ujung kantung sampah ini supaya kedap udara dan tidak berbau, tahan ujungnya. Biar aku yang ikat," instruksi Akashi tenang.

Furihata buru-buru melakukan seperti yang Akashi beritahukan. Memuntir ujung kantung sampah lalu memegang puntiran tersebut. Akashi merentangkan kawat, melilitkannya di bagian puntiran lalu mengingkatkannya dengan rapi dan kencang. Tangan keduanya tak sengaja bersentuhan, mengirimkan tremor elektris dinamis pada reseptor sensitive keduanya. Furihata berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengabaikannya, tapi kaki-kakinya bergetar hebat ketika ia memerhatikan betapa cekatannya jari-jemari Akashi bekerja dan sesekali bersinggungan dengan tangannya.

Seringai Akashi terkembang melihat Furihata kentara makin salah tingkah dengan kontak fisik mereka.

"Te-terima ka-ka-kasih," Furihata berkata terbata-bata pelan.

Tiba-tiba seringai lenyap secara instan, tergantikan ekspresi mengerikan itu lagi yang membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka melongo bahkan bergidik ngeri, menyingkir jauh-jauh.

"Tidak masalah," tanggap Akashi kasual.

Furihata lekas kabur menyeret kantung sampah. Dia harus bergegas pergi dari hadapan Akashi untuk menormalkan jantungnya yang berdentum anomali.

Di saat yang sama, Sakurai mengalami kejadian serupa seperti Furihata. Tapi Akashi melenggang begitu saja—dan kejadian ini tentu saja disadari oleh tim Too—mendahulukan pemain tim Seirin yang pengecut satu itu.

Setelah peristiwa tersebut, bukan hanya _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang pasang mata mengawasi Akashi yang memerhatikan Furihata yang sibuk menghindari konfrontasi dengan emperor satu itu. Tapi Furihata tidak lihai mengantisipasi bahwa jika Akashi sudah menginginkan sesuatu—seseorang, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Seperti kali ini, Furihata disuruh oleh Hyuga untuk mengambil palu dan paku nomor lima supaya ia bisa memperbaiki ring basket. Menurut, ia mencari ke bagian perkakas setelah meminta izin untuk meminjam peralatan pada tim Shutoku—sedang sibuk mengamplas ulang lantai. Dia berhasil menemukan palu, tapi ada berbagai macam ukuran paku. Furihata sejujurnya tidak tahu mana yang paku nomor lima—lain halnya bila Hyuga minta dicarikan paku payung.

Masih berjongkok di rak perkakas itu, Furihata berusaha mencari petunjuk paku aneka ukuran mana yang merupakan paku nomor lima. Tapi sekian lama termangu, dia tidak mendapatkan petunjuk. Baru mau beranjak, sebuah tangan menunjuk sekelompok paku berukuran agak besar.

"Ini paku nomor lima."

Tim Shuutoku turut dilanda kesenyapan melihat Akashi yang tadi sedang berkutat di tengah lapangan, tahu-tahu mendongakkan kepala ketika Hyuga memanggil Furihata menyuruhnya sesuatu, memerhatikan Furihata lantas menghampirinya untuk membantunya.

Furihata berkeringat dingin, kakinya bergetar tak kuat menopang tubuh hingga jatuh terduduk. Ya Tuhan, apa maunya orang ini?! Memicu dirinya untuk suicidal menikam nadi dengan beling cermin agar dirinya mati?

"O-o-oke." Furihata serabutan meraih paku nomor lima. Lalu buru-buru bangkit untuk memberikan pesanan Hyuga itu, paku-pakunya jatuh berserakan sedikit.

"Kau ceroboh sekali." Suara dengusan geli merendahkan itu membuat Furihata menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya kuat-kaut. Akashi memunguti satu per satu paku yang terjatuh.

Furihata hampir berhasil kabur, andaikata Akashi tidak memanggilnya lagi.

"Kouki, kau lupa palunya."

Pemuda yang hari ini jadi pesuruh sana-sini itu memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Dia bisa membayangkan ekspresi Akashi—puas melihat kebodohan dirinya. Kaki kirinya menjadi pivot untuk putaran lesu tubuhnya, Furihata menengadahkan telapak tangan—ironi dengan kepalanya yang ditundukkan dalam-dalam.

Akashi mendekat lagi kepadanya. Memerhatikan seksama tangan Furihata yang terbuka-terkatup mengimitasi pengemis setengah hati di tepi jalan dekat lampu lalu lintas. Dia meletakkan palu dan sedikit paku ke tangan yang secara kasat mata bergetar tak karuan.

Saking terlalu lemasnya—

**BANG!**

"_Ittai!" _Furihata menjerit kesakitan. Tangannya meloloskan palu dari cengkeraman, si palu jatuh bebas menghantam kaki kirinya.

Paku-paku jatuh berhamburan bagai hujan menjumpai lapangan. Furihata nyaris meloncat-loncat karena kaki kirinya berdenyut menyakitkan, tapi Akashi yang tahu bahwa paku-paku itu ibaratnya ranjau nyata, menopang pemuda malang yang kakinya terhantam palu itu dengan mengalungkan lengan di pinggang kurusnya untuk menyangga berdirinya, dan refleks tangan Furihata mencengkeram lengan Akashi sebagai tumpuan diri .

Tentu kesannya seperti mereka seperti berpelukan. Hal ini jelas membuat berpuluh-puluh pasang mata terbelalak lebar seakan mencelat dari rongga masing-masing.

"Tsk." Akashi mendengus pendek. "Kau benar-benar ceroboh."

"Ma-ma-maaf—"

"Kita menepi dulu ke pinggir lapangan."

Angin semilir menyusuri kebisuan lapangan. Furihata menahan napas untuk tidak menghirup wangi enigmatis yang menguar dari Akashi yang membantunya—terpincang dengan sebelah kaki kanan—untuk duduk di pinggir lapangan.

"A-ano, Hyu-Hyuga_ Se-senpai _me-menunggu paku dan pa-palu—"

"Pikirkan dulu kondisimu. Dia bisa menunggu." Akashi meraih sepatu kets di kaki kiri Furihata untuk dilepaskan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Furihata-_kun_?" Kuroko yang pertama beranjak untuk menghampiri kedua kawannya itu.

"Kuroko!" seru Furihata penuh haru, seolah melihat bintang jatuh dari langit di siang bolong dengan langit kosong-melompong dari arakan awan. "A-akh, sa-sakit!" Dia tersentak ketika merasakan tekanan di permukaan kaki kirinya. Dipandangnya Akashi dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Akashi tertegun sejenak. "Maaf," katanya—karena tadi ialah yang menekan pelan kaki kiri furihata. Berupaya tak menghiraukan denyar aneh memalu relung hati.

Furihata mulai merasa sistem pernapasannya tak berfungsi normal melihat ekspresi Akashi kali itu, terlebih dengan belaian lembut di permukaan kaki kirinya yang beruam merah. Pembuluh darahnya seakan turut jungkir-balik memutar segala peredaran darah berubah _main-stream_.

"Tetsuya, berikan palu dan paku nomor lima yang ada di tengah lapangan pada kapten timmu." Akashi beralih pada Hayama yang bergerak hendak menghampirinya, "Kotarou, cari handuk dan basahi dengan air dingin. Kalau ada es batu, bungkus es batu dalam handuk dan bawa kemari segera," perintahnya.

"_Aye, aye, sir!"_ Hayama melesat secepat kilat mencari barang-barang yang diperlukan kaptennya, dibantu Reo yang berinisiatif untuk menemaninya karena mencemaskan Hayama tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan Sei-_chan_-nya.

Kuroko tanpa banyak kata bergegas ke tengah lapangan untuk mengumpulkan paku dan mengambil palu lantas diberikan pada Hyuga. Mata birunya mengobservasi pada dua orang yang berada di tepi lapangan—dan ia cukup yakin bukan hanya dirinya yang memerhatikan dua pemain basket tersebut.

"Maaf merepotkanmu," ujar Furihata terbata-bata dengan segala tenaga yang tersisa, "ini tidak apa-apa, aku akan baik-baik saja, jadi—"

"—diam." Akashi menahan kaki yang ditarik pemiliknya, tetap memijatnya perlahan—berusaha mencari tahu apakah ada keretakan pada tulang atau urat siapa tahu saja keseleo—atau ini modus lain entahlah. Ditatapnya Furihata tajam untuk membuatnya bungkam. "Jangan lakukan hal ceroboh lagi jika itu membuatmu menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Aku selalu benar, dan perkataanku adalah absolut. Jangan berani-kau menentangku."

Ditatap demikian jelas membuat Furihata ketakutan. Baginya perkataan Akashi barusan adalah ultimatum terhadap nyawanya. Jadi dia hanya bergeming statis, sesekali meringis pilu ketika Akashi memijat kakinya terlalu kencang—atau hatinya yang merintih pedih karena Akashi menatapnya dengan tatapan asing seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Aku tidak menemukan es, Akashi. Tapi ini—" Hayama menyerahkan sebuah handuk yang kuyup oleh air dingin.

Akashi menerimanya, lalu bergerak membebat kaki kiri Furihata yang ia topangkan di lututnya. Setelah selesai dengan pemeriksaaan dini, ia membuang napas lega. Ditatapnya Furihata lunak.

"Untungnya kakimu tidak retak. Mungkin nanti membengkak, tapi akan baik-baik saja. Nanti kalau membiru atau ungu, kau kompres dengan air hangat," tuturnya tenang pada Furihata yang menatapi hasil kerjanya.

Akashi terdiam ketika sepasang mata solid kolong langit menatapnya. Ada sirat ketakutan, malu setengah mati yang menjatuhkan harga diri, selintas kesedihan dan apresiasi atas pertolongannya. Akashi mengerti Furihata tak tahu bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan semua itu untuk dilisankan, maka ia merealisasikan hal yang ingin dilakukannya sejak pagi tadi melihat surai sewarna bumi itu melambai diterpa angin; mengacak rambut coklatnya pelan seraya mengulas senyum tipis.

Furihata tercengang. Sepeninggalnya Akashi, ia menyentuh kepalanya yang masih terasa hangat hingga menelusup lubuk hati mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdentum menyakitkan.

Akashi tidak berkata-kata lagi. Ia bangkit berdiri, menemukan seluruh atensi terpusat padanya. Seketika kembali stoik nan non-ekspresi. "Kembalilah bekerja." Dan ia kembali pada pekerjaannya. Dilihatnya dua orang yang selalu setia di sisi Furihata, menghampiri sosok yang menyita perhatiannya itu. Menahan diri untuk tidak melempar gunting pada Fukuda dan Kawahara yang seketika sukses mengembangkan berbagai macam ekspresi Furihata. Kontinu pada pekerjaannya dengan sudut mata mematut trio junior Seirin.

Hanya Midorima yang cukup masokis menghampiri mantan kaptennya dulu untuk mengoreksi pekerjaan seorang Akashi.

"Kau mengecat bagian itu terlalu tebal, Akashi."

"Lebih baik tebal. Cat ini sintetis, bukan _water-proof_. Tebal agar tidak mudah luruh bila terkena air, Shintarou."

"Kurasa ini bukan karena cat," tandas Midorima frontal.

Akashi melirik makhluk _tsundere_ itu dingin. Lalu mengakomodasi sempurna matanya lagi pada lingkaran tengah lapangan. "Tidak usah berbasa-basi tentang cat kalau begitu."

"Kau menaruh perhatian lebih pada pemain biasa-biasa teman Kuroko itu," tukas si pemuda berkacamata tersebut.

Sedepa jeda.

"Kalau iya, lantas kenapa?" Nadanya konstan tenang. Meski tersisip kesan menantang.

"Aku yang harusnya tanya, kenapa?!" tanya balik _ace_ tim Shutoku itu gemas.

"Kau menolongnya padahal dia tidak minta ditolong, Akashicchi," sahut Kise yang berdiri di belakang Akashi, geli.

"Kau selalu ekspresif tiap melihatnya tapi tidak dengan yang lain, Aka-_chin_," timpal Murasakibara yang kini berlutut dekat Akashi dengan nada khas malas-malasan.

Aomine menanamkan tatapan curiga pada punggung ber-_jersey_ Rakuzan itu. "Jangan bilang kau tidak sadar kalau dia jelas sekali ketakutan padamu."

"Oh, bahkan aku rasanya ingin mencungkil mata sendiri melihat kau bisa tertawa begitu ketika melihat Furihata bertingkah konyol," imbuh Kagami tak percaya.

"Kau terlihat tidak suka setiap Furihata-_kun_ dekat dengan Fukuda-_kun_, Kawahara-_kun_, atau siapapun di tim Seirin." Kuroko muncul tiba-tiba di depan Akashi. "Apa terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian?"

Akashi mengedarkan pandangan. Merasa risih dipandang curiga sekaligus penasaran begitu, terlebih dilihat dari atas ke bawah. Seharusnya dia yang melakukannya. Maka Akashi bangun setelah meraih kaleng cat kecil dan kuas, menegakkan kepala, menyeringai dingin.

"Bukan urusan kalian."

Akashi hendak berlalu dari situ, tepat ketika Momoi sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Berjinjit tiba-tiba, berbisik.

Para pemuda yang berkumpul dengan rambut semeriah warna pelangi itu saling berpandangan, terlebih ketika ekspresi Akashi sedikit berubah. Sorot matanya agak melunak pada gadis refleksi musim semi di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu, Satsuki?"

"Pengamatan. Dan intuisi wanita." Kedipan sebelah mata dengan gaya nakal.

Akashi berlalu begitu saja dari Momoi yang terkikik geli karenanya. "Aku anggap asumsiku tadi benar, Akashi-_kun_!" serunya pada Akashi yang tidak menggubris dirinya.

"Oi, Satsuki, apa maksudmu?" sambar Aomine mewakili rasa penasaran yang lain.

Sahabat sejak kecilnya itu mengedikkan bahu. Menaruh telunjuk di bibir merah mudanya yang menguntai senyum. "Rahasia," jawabnya misterius.

**.**

_**To be continue**_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Romance failed. Weird fluff. Orz**

**Anw, itu rangkaian kata—err puisi sepertinya—di awal chapter adalah hints relasi absurd Akashi dan Furihata. Jadi, tolong jangan bingung dan merasa rangkaian kata absurd tersebut tidak ada hubungannya dengan fic. Nantikan saja chapter berikutnya~ *nyengir***

**Mampir juga ke fic saya yang lain, ya. ;D**

**.**

_**And see you latte~**_

**.**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk RnR fic saya, ataupun memberikan fave/follow/faves. Saya senang sekali. X"D**

**.**

_**Yosh, I will survive!**_

_**Dozo, Minna-sama~ **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_**I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun. **_

**Warnings: AR, boys love/shounen-ai, OOT, OOC, fluff, cliché, fast-pace, typo(s). **

**.**

**Saya sudah memberikan warnings. Jadi, jika tidak ada yang disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

_Matamu berbinar penuh cahaya _

_Rambutmu selembut sutra _

_Suaramu semerdu nada-nada_

_Bersatu-padu buatku terpesona _

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A**_** Kuroko no Basket **_**Fanfiction**_**, **

**.**

**Reflection **

**.**

_**Chapter**_** 3**

"**Rainbow, then Incident"**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan **

**#~**~#**

**.**

"Mungkin matahari hari ini terlalu panas."

"Atau pekerjaan begini melelahkan baginya?"

"Atau dia sedang _error_."

"Mungkin kepalanya habis terbentur?"

Furihata menghembuskan napas panjang. "Kalian mengada-ada."

Suara gemeretak tulang leher bergeser patah-patah tertoleh pada pemuda yang jadi pusat atensi. "Kau yang aneh, Furi!" seru kedua sahabatnya kompak, "Kau terlalu tenang menghadapi fenomena yang terjadi!"

"Fe- … fenomena?" Furihata merasakan bulir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Coba jelaskan hal-hal yang lebih masuk akal dari segala alasan yang tadi aku dan Kawahari sebutkan! Jelaskan kenapa Akashi bersikap begitu padamu," ujar Fukuda, mengusap-usap punggung lengannya yang dijalar getar samar. "Hanya orang tolol yang tidak sadar bahwa Akashi memperlakukanmu dengan istimewa, Furi."

"I-istimewa?! Fukuda, kau berlebihan," sergah Furihata jengah.

"Furi, monster satu itu yang biasanya tidak berekspresi, kini tersenyum bahkan tertawa, hanya padamu! Masa kau tidak sadar dia memerhatikanmu sejak dia datang kemari? Astaga, aku gagal mengerti—!" Kawahara menggeleng-gelengkan kepala plontosnya, tidak habis pikir mengenai sirkumstansi yang terjad.

Furihata membuka mulutnya, hendak membantah perkataan Fukuda. Namun laun lidahnya mengelu. Meski dirinya ordinari, tidak berarti ia sebodoh dan setidakpeka itu pada perhatian yang Akashi berikan padanya. Dan Furihata tahu jelas alasan sikap Akashi kepadanya.

Andai saja peristiwa itu tidak terjadi … mungkin Furihata akan merasa jauh lebih baik bila Akashi menyengatkan tatapan mematikan padanya, menganggapnya bukan siapa-siapa, hanya orang pengecut yang eksistensinya tiada memiliki makna.

"Kau harus berhati-hati, Furi," Fukuda menepuk bahu kawannya itu dengan gurat serius mengentali airmukanya, "entah apa yang dia rencanakan padamu. Bukannya tidak mungkin dia akan membahayakanmu."

"Meskipun kami tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Akashi, tapi kalau kau butuh apa-apa, kau bisa selalu percaya pada kami apapun yang terjadi, Furi." Kawahara menepuk sisi bahu satu lagi orang yang duduk di antara dirinya dengan Fukuda.

Furihata melemaskan bahunya sembari balas menepuk kedua tangan yang bertengger di bahunya. Nyengir setengah hati namun tulus berniat mengapresiasi atensi tersisip afeksi kedua sahabatnya. "Oke, oke. Pokoknya kalau tiba-tiba aku mati dibunuh Akashi, kalian harus mencegahnya," guraunya.

"Siapa yang akan membiarkan itu terjadi, eh?" Fukuda menampar punggung Furihata gemas.

"Kami akan menyelamatkanmu, Furi!" seru Kawahara. Fukuda dan Furihata memandanginya, takjub melihat batok kepalanya berkilau tertimpa terangnya sinar matahari.

Lantas trio sekawan itu tergelak bersama.

"WOY, KALIAN! JANGAN DUDUK-DUDUK SANTAI! KERJA, SANA!" garang kapten tim Seirin sembari berkacak pinggang meneriaki ketiga juniornya.

"HIIII! AMPUN, KAPTEN!" Buru-buru Fukuda dan Kawahara bangkit untuk menuntaskan tugas mereka, tapi mereka menopang Furihata yang ketakutan disentak oleh Hyuga untuk turut bekerja.

Furihata terpincang-pincang. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk membantu kedua sobat karibnya sebisanya.

Entah intensi apa yang memicunya untuk memalingkan kepala ke tengah lapangan, Furihata bersitatap dengan Akashi.

Furihata tak tahu kenapa ada denyut menyesakkan sekilas yang mengacaukan irama dentang jantungnya ketika untuk pertama kalinya hari ini, Akashi memutuskan tautan pandang mereka—melenggang begitu saja.

.

#~**~#

.

"_Minna_, mereka berpapasan lagi!"

"Mana, Kicchan?!"

"Hee … kenapa sekarang Aka-_chin_ tidak peduli pada si chihuahua?"

"Mungkin karena Akashi bosan."

"Kurasa tidak, Kagami-_kun_. Sepertinya percapakan Furihata-_kun_ dengan Fukuda-_kun_ dan Kawahara-_kun_ didengar oleh Akashi-_kun_. "

"Terus, kalau si Akashi dengar, apa salahnya, Tetsu?"

"Duh, Dai-_chan_, kau lamban berpikir juga ternyata. Dia pasti kesal karena sudah sebegitu baiknya dia pada Furihata-_kun_, tapi Furihata-_kun_ malah ketakutan padanya."

"Akashi lebih senang melihat orang ketakutan karena dia, _nanodayo_. Karena dia itu S."

"Hmm. Akashi S, si Chihuahua itu M. Kau benar, Midorima."

Gerombolan pelangi itu sedang berada di suatu sudut lapangan basket, meninjau dua objek yang santer jadi bahan pembicaraan. Mungkin antusiasme mereka karena menyelidik anomalinya tingkah Akashi begitu konyol, tapi ini memikat atraksi mereka lantaran pemicu keabnormalan perilaku sang emperor tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seseorang ordinari bertendensi pengecut.

"Hei, kalian mengecat dinding itu jadi warna pelangi." Takao berdecak kagum melihat mereka yang sibuk memulas cat ke dinding dengan kuas-kuas ternoda pelbagai warna namun memfokuskan atensi pada Akashi.

Akashi terusik seruan Takao. Dilampauinya Furihata yang berjengit ketakutan—yang hendak mengantarkan kuas permintaan tim Yosen di sisi berlainan—tatkala bahu mereka tak sengaja bergesekan. Dia menatap puas pada orang-orang yang mengecat satu petak dinding dengan warna pelangi. Diraihnya kaleng berisi cat kecil, mencelupkan kuas ke dalam cairan sintetis berwarna magenta bergradasi jingga, mengoleskannya ke dinding di antara spasi warna merah krimson—Kagami—dan kemuning cerah—Kise.

Kuroko yang tadi berjongkok karena baru selesai membubuhkan warna hitam di bagian bawah merapat ke lantai dan pada atas lapisan pelangi melukis warna biru langit, ikut berdiri di sisi teman-temannya. Tersenyum tipis seraya berkata, "Pelangi di antara langit biru dan hitam malam."

"Bagian sampingnya seperti senja," Momoi terkikik geli. Dia yang mengecat samping kanan-kiri pelangi dengan warna merah-muda. "Indah sekali."

"Jadi, langitnya lengkap, eh? Ada pelangi ketika langitnya biru, senja, ataupun hitam malam," ujar Kagami mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Warnanya kayak _Rainbow Cake_." Murasakibara mendesah. "Tiba-tiba aku ingin makan itu."

"Kapan di otakmu itu tidak ada soal makanan, eh, Murasakibara?" ketus Aomine sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, heran dengan kemampuan makan pemuda yang tingginya melebihi dirinya.

"Hei, hei, kita namai dinding ini dinding Kiseki no Sedai!" seru Kise antusias. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, senyumnya tidak luntur meski ia ditatap _apa-kau-sadar-apa-yang-tadi-baru-kau-cetuskan oleh rekan-rekan_ sepengecatan dinding pelangi. "Itu bagus!"

"Memang kaupikir dinding ini milikmu?" tukas Midorima seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Akashi memerhatikan seksama dinding bagai kanvas yang telah mereka poles spektrum warna-warni pelangi. Dia merasa ada warna yang kurang … tapi kendati kurang, memang tidak seharusnya tergabung dalam warna-warni dinding mengimitasi langit berpelangi.

"Pelangi di atas langit, persis seperti kalian, ya."

Mereka semua menoleh pada orang yang mencetuskan hal tersebut. Himuro Tatsuya dengan senyum tipis menawannya.

"Maksudmu apa, Tatsuya?" tanya Kagami tidak mengerti.

"Kalian seperti pelangi yang hanya ada di langit … pelangi yang menghiasi berbagai macam langit—bahkan malam sekalipun. Kalian begitu luar biasa, dan berada di puncak tertinggi," tutur Himuro tenang.

Semua termenung memikirkan perkataan Himuro. Akashi-lah yang pertama memahami—bukan hanya tentang perkataan Himuro melainkan warna yang dirasanya kurang tetapi tidak seharusnya ada di langit berelangi. Dia menatap Himuro, menyeringai tipis.

"Analogi, eh?" Akashi bertukar seringai dengan Himuro, "Sekaligus sindiran bagus."

"Aku memuji," kilah Himuro halus.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih," tanggap Akashi pada teman setim Murasakibara itu.

_SPLASH!_

Ada suara likuid tumpah membanjur apapun, sebuah kaleng cat kosong berkelontang, suara teriakan terkejut ditimpali gema suara jeritan terkejut.

Refleks semua mengalihkan atensi dari Kiseki no Sedai pada insiden destruksi yang terjadi. Sebuah kaleng cat besar warna putih tumpah dari sebuah _stagger_ tinggi tempat Okamura bertengger. Satu kaleng cat berukuran lebih kecil warna juga jatuh menodai putih cat dengan warna hitam, campuran tersebut menghasilkan abu-abu, menggelinding menyentuh kaki _stagger_.

Seseorang malang bersimbah cat putih setengah badan dengan kaleng cat besar menyelubungi kepalanya, jatuh terduduk.

"Dagu Belah, apa yang kaulakukan?!" Fukui meraung dramatis.

"Ukh, _well,_ aku tidak sengaja menendang dua kaleng cat sekaligus karena bergeser ke bagian kiri _stagger_ untuk mengecat dinding yang masih kusam ini. Err, ya begitulah." Okamura tampak merasa bersalah.

"Anda tidak berguna, Kapten Buruk Rupa," sahut Liu Wei datar.

"HOI, HORMAT SEDIKIT PADA KAPTENMU!"

"Kau yang harusnya memberi hormat pada korban malang akibat aksimu!" balas Fukui gemas sembari mengguncang-guncang _stagger_.

Okamura mengacungkan kuasnya pada Fukui agar rekan setimnya tidak menjatuhkannya dari stagger,"Fukui, awas! Bagaimana kalau aku jatuh, heh?!"

Liu Wei menyunggingkan senyum sinis. "Berarti kita akan lihat aksi Gorilla jatuh menghantam bumi."

"HEEEEII!"

Sementara itu Miyaji mendekati orang yang masih syok dengan kepala terkungkung kaleng cat. Diketuknya kaleng cat dari bagian luar. "_Eto_ … halo?"

Akashi melesat dari dinding Utara pada tempat kejadian perkara dari oposisi lokasinya bekerja tadi. Denyut nadinya menguat selaras jantung yang berdentum lebih kencang. Dia tidak peduli dengan sepatunya yang menginjak genangan cat abu-abu, bergegas menghampiri orang yang jadi korban siraman cat oleh Okamura tadi. Meski pikirannya menampik ia tidak ingin lagi bertemu dengan orang yang menyia-nyiakan waktunya, tapi intuisi merangsang impulsnya tergerak untuk menyingkirkan kaleng cat dari kepala si korban. Setelah terkuak kepala dengan setengah badan serba putih, Akashi tahu firasatnya tepat.

Dia serba putih. Hendak membuka mata memastikan bahwa orang yang mengangkat kaleng cat dari kepalanya adalah, "A-Akashi?" bisikan pelan.

Akashi tahu ini bukan saatnya untuk bibirnya mengurva ke atas. Tapi tidak terpungkiri, mengetahui orang ini tahu kehadirannya tanpa perlu melihatnya secara langsung …

"Jangan buka matamu, Kouki. Kita harus membersihkan cat ini sebelum mengering—kecuali kau mau disiram minyak tanah jika terlambat dan cat keburu mengering," instruksi Akashi, diraihnya tangan orang itu untuk berdiri—kemudian teringat orang malang ini kakinya sedang sakit, jadi ia mengalungkan lengan kanan si korban ke lehernya. Memapahnya dan memandu langkah entitas yang mengenakan jersey Seirin tersebut, "Kalian semua –" Dihunjamkannya tatapan mengintimidasi ke seluruh seantero lapangan, "—bereskan kekacauan ini."

"_HAI'!"_ Kocar-kacir segenap pemuda yang seketika melaksanakan instruksinya.

"Akashi-_kun_, ada toilet dan wastafel tak begitu jauh dari luar lapangan ini. Kau ke sana saja," Momoi berkata. Aneh sebenarnya bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui di lapangan basket terpencil dan sekumuh itu bisa ada fasilitas kamar mandi, tapi bukanlah hal aneh lagi mengingat basis datanya terlampau akurat.

Akashi mengangguk sekilas.

"Akashi-_kun_, tangkap!" Aida Riko melempar sebungkus shampoo sachet yang tangkas ditangkap Akashi dengan tangan kiri.

"Darimana kau dapat _shampoo_ itu?" tanya Momoi heran.

Pelatih Seirin itu nyengir. "Tehehe. Aku membawanya untuk memandikan Nigou sebenarnya, tapi karena ini _emergency_, tidak apa-apa dipakai Furihata-_kun_. Tenang saja, itu _shampoo_ manusia."

Gerombolan pelangi yang tersisa menatap Kuroko. Objek yang ditatap mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak tahu _Kantoku_ punya rencana untuk memandikan Nigou. Karena jelas lebih penting kondisi Furihata-_kun_ saat ini."

Setelah berkata demikian, mereka menuruti jejak pandang Kuroko memandang Akashi memapah orang malang yang sedang terbatuk karena napas sesak menghirup wangi adiktif cat sintetis ke luar lapangan.

Usai menatap kepergian dua orang tersebut, Alex mengibas rambut pirangnya sembari tersenyum geli.

"_The emperor obviously has fallen to the ordinary person." _

**.**

_**To be continue**_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Sebelumnya, saya mohon maaf. *ojigi* rating fic ini akan naik di chapter depan untuk berjaga-jaga. /apapulayangdijaga/ jadi, untuk update berikutnya, silakan cari di section rate M, lagi, fluff-nya cukup sampai chapter depan aja. *diinjek* plus, update setelah ini akan agak lama, jadi saya mohon maaf lahir batin duluan. Orz  
**

**.**

_**And see you latte~**_

**.**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk RnR fic saya, ataupun memberikan fave/follow/faves. Saya senang sekali. X"D**

**.**

_**Yosh, I will survive!**_

_**Dozo, Minna-sama~ **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_**I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun. **_

**Warnings: AR, boys love/shounen-ai, OOT, OOC, fluff, cliché, fast-pace, LIME, typo(s). **

**.**

**Saya sudah memberikan **_**warnings**_**. Jadi, jika tidak ada yang disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

_Akulah lapis tertinggi sekat pelangi terhakiki _

_Pandang angkuh dunia dari kaleidoskop megah lazuli_

_Menyala nodai suci lazuardi _

_Hingga gravitasi pikat atraksi ini pada bumi_

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A**_** Kuroko no Basket **_**Fanfiction**_**, **

**.**

**Reflection **

**.**

_**Chapter**_** 4**

"**The Red Layer of Rainbow and Earth's Gravitation"**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan **

**#~**~#**

**.**

Akashi membimbing Furihata ke wastafel. Mendorong kepalanya untuk jatuh ke wastafel panjang terisi beberapa keran air sekaligus. Memutar keran air, membantu Furihata melepaskan _jersey_-nya yang basah tersiram cat putih.

"Bilas dulu muka dan rambutmu." Akashi meraih jersey Seirin tersebut, menyalakan keran air lain, melipat lengan _jersey_-nya sampai sesiku, lalu membasuh _jersey _Seirin agar terbebas dari noda cat putih.

Furihata mengunci mulut. Kedua tangannya bekerja menampung air dengan tangkupan kedua telapak tangan, membasuh mukanya, lalu membiarkan kepalanya menerima kucuran air dingin menyegarkan. Likuid putih terbilas air mengalir menuju saluran pembuangan. Barulah ia membuka mata. Manik solid kolong langitnya mengerling ke arah kiri, ditemukannya Akashi sedang memeras _jersey_-nya kuat-kuat.

Furihata lantas menjatuhkan tatapannya pada keramik wastafel yang dialiri air dengan satu tangan memegang keran air dan tangan lain mencengkeram tepian wastafel. Menatap refleksi blur dirinya dari permukaan air mengalir. Otaknya bekerja keras mencerna sirkumstansi yang tengah terjadi.

Lagi-lagi Akashi datang.

Akashi menurunkan lagi lipatan _jersey_-nya sampai ke pergelangan tangan, sebelah alisnya terangkat samar. "Kenapa kau diam saja? Mau ganti warna rambut jadi putih beruban, eh?"

Furihata tersedak air melalui hidung, terbatuk karena air menginvasi saluran tenggorokan sekaligus kerongkongannya.

"Kalau tidak cepat kaubersihkan, catnya akan mengering." Akashi mengibaskan _jersey_ Seirin yang telah bersih ia cuci, kemudian menaruhnya di puncak dinding wastafel supaya kering tertimpa sinar matahari. Lalu ia membersihkan tengkuknya yang turut terkena cat putih ketika memapah Furihata tadi.

Furihata buru-buru mengacak-acak rambutnya di bawah terpaan bulir air. Berusaha tak menghiraukan keganjilan atmosfer karena kebersamaannya berdua saja dengan Akashi yang mengintimidasi dirinya. Berusaha tak bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa ketika tadi tertimpa cat, ia tahu yang pasti segera berlari menolongnya adalah Akashi.

"Tsk. Tidak akan bersih kalau begitu." Akashi menggulung lagi lengan _jersey_ Rakuzan yang dikenakannya—karena tadi sudah diturunkan pasca mencuci bersih_ jersey_ Seirin punya Furihata. "Kau diam, biar aku yang bekerja."

"He-e-eh?!"

"Sssh."

Furihata merinding hebat ketika merasakan tangan-tangan Akashi menelusuri helai-helai rambutnya yang kuyup oleh air. Tangan-tangan dengan jari-jemari terlatih yang biasanya men-_dribble _basket, kini seksama dan lihai membersihkan noda-noda cat putih di rambutnya. Jantungnya heboh seakan jungkir-balik dalam rongganya, gejolak absurd merongrong perutnya. Kakinya lemas lagi—karena itulah ia mencengkeram tepian wastafel lebih erat.

"Daripada kau tegang—dan khawatir lantas berpikiran tidak-tidak seperti aku akan meremas pecah kepalamu, lebih baik bersihkan lengan dan bahumu."

Suara Akashi halus seperti tangan-tangannya yang menelisik surainya. Furihata bungkam menuruti perintah Akashi, membilas lengan dan bahunya. Namun posisinya yang tetap membungkuk begini membuat kepalanya pegal, Furihata bersikukuh tidak berani protes.

Bukan Akashi yang bermanik heterokromik bila matanya itu tak mengetahui problema pegal-pegal posisi Furihata.

"Angkat kepalamu sedikit." Terdengar suara robekan plastik.

Furihata menarik kepalanya sedikit dari pancuran keran air, dilihatnya titik-titik air meluruh dari lepek rambutnya. Dirasakannya sensasi dingin menthol menyentuh pucak kepalanya. Tangan-tangan Akashi menjelajahi lagi kepalanya, mengeramas dengan seksama menggunakan _shampoo_ yang tadi diberikan pelatih basket tim Seirin. Berupaya meminimalisir _suspense_ yang menggerogoti nyali, Furihata menyibukkan diri dengan membilas lengan, bahu hingga dadanya yang lengket terkena cat—pertanda cat mulai mengering.

Tangan itu pelan mengusap keningnya, mengusap bersih alisnya, menelusuri sampai garis dagunya. Furihata menahan ludah dan menggeliat geli tatkala dirasakannya jemari Akashi membersihkan daun telinganya. "U-ukh."

Tak lama jari-jemari terampil merambat memberikan pijatan relaksasi di lehernya, lurus terus hingga pundak dan garis bahunya yang tegang karena posisi kakunya yang terus membungkuk. Punggungnya melengkung ke arah depan dengan perut menyentuh tepian wastafel hingga bokongnya terangkat sedikit membusur ke belakang.

"Ahhn." Desah impulsif yang naif lolos dari bibir Furihata.

Gerakan memijat terhenti sesaat. Gemericik air dan gemerisik semak-semak mengisi kesunyian.

Kehilangan kenyamanan yang tadi ada, Furihata bergumam takut, "A-Akashi…?"

Tangan itu kembali bergerak perlahan memijat bahu, ke pundak, lantas menangkup air untuk membasuh cat yang masih menodai bagian punggungnya. Menekan-nekan punggung yang pegal dengan niatan untuk membersihkan noda cat yang tersisa di kaus kutang krem. Punggung Furihata melengkung cekung, bokongnya kian terbusung mundur.

Furihata menggeliat. Sejujurnya menikmati sensasi relaksasi dan dingin air yang menjumpai punggungnya hingga napas yang sedari tadi ditahan terlepas dalam bunyi ambigu. "Hhngg."

Akashi berdeham pelan menetralisir ganjalan dalam kerongkongannya.

"Rileks saja, Kouki."_ –seharusnya ia mengatakan ini pada dirinya sendiri_.

Furihata menggigit bibirnya. Jari-jari Akashi punya efek magis mengerikan yang meresonansi sentuhan memberikan kenyamanan.

Suara rendah Akashi itu sukses mendesirkan darah—atau gairah pubertas entahlah, memompa ketukan berantakan nan cepat di nadi, Furihata berupaya mengatur sistem pernapasannya.

Wangi_ shampoo_ merebak. Angin semilir menerbangkan gelembung-gelembung kecil dari busa buntalan rambut coklat dan daun-daun ranggas.

Furihata tidak tahu dirinya adalah penyebab Akashi turut merasakan anomali dalam berinhalasi-ekshalasi. Orang yang tengah dikeramasi kini menerawangi refleksi dirinya di aliran sungai kecil yang ada di wastafel panjang.

Wajahnya, lehernya dan bagian tubuhnya tidak lagi ditempeli likuid cat sintetis. Syukurlah. Tidak perlu Akashi merealisasikan rencananya untuk menyiramnya dengan minyak tanah—bagaimana kalau nanti melempar sebatang korek api menyala dan mendadak semua probabilitas eksplosif lantas terjadi?!

Furihata terlalu banyak berkhayal. Salahkan imajinasinya, mengingat dia bersama dengan entitas pendukung absolutisme yang tidak takut mencungkil mata demi meraih kemenangan.

"Ke-kenapa—" Melontarkan satu kata tanya saja begitu sulit karena lidahnya kelu.

Satu aksara tersebut mewakili banyak hal. Penasaran. Curiga. Ketakutan. Kengerian. Malu atas apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Lebih malu lagi dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang ini. Ingin tahu intensi sebenarnya atas kebaikan yang ditujukan padanya. Interpretasi yang diharapkan tidak salah tafsir.

Kelereng solid kolong langit bersitatap dengan manik heterokromik melalu refleksi aliran air di atas wastafel.

Akashi tidak menjawab, dia kembali mendorong kepala Furihata ke bawah keran air. Membilas bersih kepalanya dengan menutupi kedua matanya, supaya mata yang memiliki pupil mungil itu terjaga dari menyakitkannya kemungkinan terkena shampoo. Menggosok kulit kepalanya untuk menghilangkan berkas-berkas cat. Tidak melewatkan sejengkal pun kulit tan berseri dengan jari-jemari kapalan dari noda-noda putih.

Canggung melingkupi Furihata. Akashi tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Semoga saja dia tidak membuat pemain basket bernomor punggung empat itu tersinggung atau marah.

Setelah Akashi memeras sisa-sisa air yang bertengger di rambutnya, dirasakannya Akashi mundur selangkah, membiarkan Furihata menegakkan tubuhnya lantas mengibas-ibaskan rambutnya—persis seperti chihuahua kecil selesai dimandikan. Furihata berjuang meminimalisir rasa takutnya untuk menatap Akashi yang bergeming dingin menatapnya.

"Ma-maaf." Furihata yakin yang menggerakkan bibirnya pasti bukan dirinya. "Te-terima kasih."

Sepasang mata dwi warna bergelimang menelisik sosok di hadapannya. Surai coklat terurai berantakan dan tepiannya melekat di kening, bulir-bulir air bertengger mengalir di garis wajahnya, dari pelipis turun ke pipi, menetes dari ujung dagu menggarisi leher yang jenjang, melewati tulang selangka yang menonjol, berlabuh pada kaus yang sedikit melorot mengekspos kulit dan basah. Kaus kutang krem itu kuyup oleh air dan cat, melekat erat membentuk siluet tubuhnya dan menampakkan jejak transparan—menyebabkan manik heterokromik leluasa mengetahui kedua titik yang mencuat dari dada bidang standar pemuda di hadapannya.

Belahan bibir terbuka yang memerah digigiti karena menahan gigil kengerian yang mengagresi hati.

Mata berpupil mungil diperciki spektrum solid kolong langit. Menyorot begitu banyak ekspresi yang didominasi pertanyaan kepadanya.

"Aka- … -shi?"

Suara ketakutannya itu … astaga.

"Apa—" Akashi menautkan tatapan mereka, "—pendapatmu tentang pelangi di langit yang tadi dikatakan Himuro Tatsuya?"

Furihata tercengang. Tidak menduga sama sekali dilayangkan pertanyaan semacam itu oleh Akashi. Dia berpikir sejenak—tak kuasa menghindari mata emas dan merah yang mengunci mati mata coklatnya.

"Err, pe-perbandingan ya-yang dikatakannya … be-benar?" ragunya, "Kalian se-seperti pe-pelangi di langit. Lu-luar biasa be-berada di pu-puncak tertinggi…"

Akashi maju selangkah. Tidak memutuskan tautan pandang mereka. "Pernah terpikirkan apa warnamu?"

Tercenung lagi Furihata dengan pertanyaan absurd Akashi. Dia menggerakan gerigi roda-roda nalar dalam kepalanya, berpikir keras apa yang coba Akashi sampaikan. Kalau dianalisis dari segi kenapa Kiseki no Sedai disebut seperti pelangi, tentu karena warna rambut mereka—oh!

"Co-coklat?"

"Di mana tempat yang berwarna coklat?"

"Ta-tanah—" Furihata tergemap, pandangannya kuyu, "—ah. Aku … mengerti."

"Benarkah?" Sebelah alis terangkat elegan.

"Uhm." Furihata menganggukkan kepala lesu. "Kalian luar biasa, ada di lapisan pelangi—warna-warni terbaik, tempatnya di langit—puncak tertinggi. Sementara aku sewarna tanah … berada di bumi—tempat terbawah." Dia menghembuskan napas panjang, lelah. Minder. Krisis konfidensi. "Dibanding kalian, aku bukan siapa-siapa—bukan apapun."

Furihata terkesiap kaget ketika sepasang lengan kokoh memagari tubuhnya hingga terhimpit ke wastafel. Tubuh Akashi menaunginya nyaris bersentuhan dengannya. Dia terkejut bukan kepalang. Terlebih ketika napas hangat menghempas wajahnya. Pupil mungil matanya kian mengecil. Ketakutan pada jantungnya yang berdebar dengan kecepatan mengerikan. Ngeri karena pandangan Akashi yang berkabut menatapi bibirnya yang terbuka megap-megap panik menghirup udara.

Pucuk hidung mereka bersentuhan. Furihata dengan kecepatan _oh-hanya-Tuhan-yang-tahu_ memalingkan wajah ke samping. Akashi berdecak tak suka, refleks tangannya meraih dagu pemuda di hadapannya agar mereka kembali saling berpandangan—tidak mengasihani nasib jantung Furihata dan segala efek seperti kaki lemas dan gemetar hebat.

"Kau salah mengerti, Kouki."

Akashi meraup bibir yang sudah menggodanya dan menghantui mimpi-mimpinya selama seminggu sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Lengannya terangkat protektif melingkari pinggang pemuda yang disudutkannya pada wastafel, menariknya lebih dekat kepadanya. Tangannya menyelinap menekan tengkuk pemain basket bernomor punggung dua belas itu untuk melekatkan tautan bibir mereka.

Furihata melotot kaget. Agresi mendadak Akashi itu jelas melumpuhkan mentalnya. Tentu sebagai lelaki ia lebih siap menghadapi baku-hantam kendati tanpa preparasi sama sekali, alih-alih diterjang dengan ciuman disisipi afeksi, dan kegilaan sebuah lidah mengintrusi celah bibihnya, menggerus jajaran giginya, menggelitik seluruh isi yang terjamah dari ekspedisi lidah tersebut.

Determinasi memosi nyali yang menyala akibat bara adrenalin, di sisa rasionalitas diri, Furihata repetitif menggeleng-gelengkan kepala yang usahanya nihil membuahkan hasil—cengkeraman Akashi memosesi dirinya. Dia meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari semua kegilaan yang terjadi. Lidahnya akhirnya bergerak untuk mendorong keluar organ lunak basah yang bersilat dengannya, ini kesalahan besar karena keduanya justru mendapat sensasi baru yang memicu desah dan pertukaran saliva. Furihata tahu sekujur tubuhnya menggigil hebat terlebih ketika mendengar decap basah saliva dan bibir mereka yang saling melekat.

"Kau bau cat."

"Akashi, henti—hmmpfh!

Dia merasakan kakinya selunak jeli, menyalahi kesempatan bibirnya menggulir nama Akashi dengan suara parau menginisasi kebutuhan yang Furihata sendiri tidak pernah mengerti apa rupanya.

Furihata menggelinjang hebat ketika tangan Akashi membelai punggungnya, menjalar tremor yang membuat kinerja otaknya kian error—membuat dirinya kian terdesak dalam pelukan protektif sang emperor.

Sampai kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat Akashi mundur, sama-sama menghirup napas rakus dengan Furihata dan menormakan deru yang memburu. Bibir mereka berjarak seinchi satu sama lain. Tinggal dorongan sedikit dan bibir mereka dapat bergesekan yang meningkatkan hiper gairah mereka.

"Warnamu memang coklat, serupa tanah, tempatnya di bumi. Kau tahu apa yang dimiliki bumi dan tidak dipunya oleh pelangi dan langitnya?"

Furihata bercermin dalam mata Akashi yang merefleksi ordinari dirinya dengan integritas dan intensitas tinggi tulusnya afeksi.

"A- … apa?"

Akashi mengerti bahwa ia sukses membuat Furihata mematri mati sosok dirinya dan menemukan dirinya terefleksi di mata solid kolong langit.

"Gravitasi."

Akashi melumat perlahan bibir merah yang membengkak dengan bibir terkurva enigmatis. Kali ini dengan tempo lambat mengintimidasi Furihata yang masih terbelalak menatapnya. Dia merasakan degup jantung yang memalu-malu rongga dada dari balik kaus kutang krem. Ternyata bukan hanya jantungnya yang berdentum anomali diinisasi eksitasi. Dan bibir yang terbuka membalas ciumannya setimpal meruntuhkan defensi hati Akashi untuk tidak menggerayangi pemuda di hadapannya.

Furihata menarik _jersey_ Rakuzan di bagian punggung Akashi. Kebutuhan mendesak untuk bernapas dan merinding karena tangan yang memiliki efek magis itu menyengatkan listrik dinamis pada sentuhan sensualnya di setiap jengkal kulit Furihata. Meninggalkan jejak panas yang teradiksi untuk disentuh lagi dan lagi walau perasaan jijik serta tabu—semua ini tidak benar dan benar-benar TIDAK BENAR—menyalakan alarm panik dalam diri.

Ciuman mereka terlepas. Furihata memekik tertahan merasakan tangan Akashi menyelinap ke balik kaus kutang itu remnya kemudian membelai punggungnya, tangan- magis tersebut menjejakkan bara panas di kulitnya. Diubahnya posisi menyamping untuk menghindari sentuhan Akashi berikutnya, tak disangka tangannya tergelincir akibat licin air. Pemuda yang tak menyukai level baru intimasi mereka terjengkang, kepalanya nyaris membentur dinding wastafel bila tangan Akashi yang satu lagi tidak melindunginya. Keran air menyembur garis leher yang luruh sepanjang linier horizontal garis tulang selangka, bahunya yang lemas dan punggung lengannya yang menjadi tumpuan di dasar wastafel.

"Kau benar-benar seceroboh ini." Akashi menggeleng sekilas.

Akashi dapat merasakan seringai terkembang hampir mencapai matanya, manik heterokromik yang menikmati posisi baru ini dan pemandangan yang memenuhi ruang pandangnya. Furihata tersudut seperti ini, dibasahi air menyebabkan tubuhnya kian transparan dan mimiknya kacau seperti absurditas musim pancaroba. Sinar matahari jatuh menimpa orang yang berada dalam dekapannya, menciptakan efek menyilaukan—menggoda—dengan permainan cahaya akibat pantulan aliran air yang membasahi Furihata.

"Guh—akh!"

Posisi ini lebih menyakitkan dari tadi ketika sedang dikeramasi. Furihata harus menahan diri agar telapak tangan kanannya tidak tergelincir. Di sisi lain, dirasakannya kaki kiri Akashi menginvasi ruang yang sedikit terbuka dari kedua kakinya. Tidak hanya itu, lengan kanan si pemuda bersurai merah menyelinap sepanjang pundak hingga di antara lipatan ketiaknya yang basah dikucuri air keran. Tangan kirinya merentangkan lengan kiri Furihata untuk tergantung di lehernya, masih tangan yang sama mulai menyingkap kaus krem basah laksana lapisan fondan menutupi kue masih diendapi aroma cat.

"Kau lemah juga." Akashi menelisik perut yang membentuk pak-pak samar, gejolaknya akibat napas berderu tak teratur, dan butir-butir air serta sisa-sisa cat.

"Kau mengomentariku seperti itu dengan apa yang kaulakukan padaku saat ini?!" Entah dapat kekuatan darimana Furihata mampu menyuarakan bahwa dirinya merasa terlecehkan. "Ngh-aahn!"

Furihata mengejang tatkala tangan kanan dari balik lipatan ketiak kanannya itu menaruh lagi sihirnya dengan menyentuh titik tersensitif di dada kanannya yang menegang. Mengusapnya perlahan, memelintirnya, bahkan menangkup massa otot di sekitarnya dalam remasan penekanan memicu kenikmatan. Tak hanya sampai di situ, kali ini organ lunak basah menari meninggalkan kobaran kalor dari jejak yang dilaluinya berlabuh di puting kiri Furihata yang paling dekat dengan bibir panas tersebut. Dan tekanan keras di sela kedua kakinya itu yang merapatkannya ke dinding wastafel membuatnya menggelinjang. Tak sanggup menahan desah untuk melampiaskan stressor berlebih di tubuhnya. Furihata mendongak ke langit karena runtunan aksi bersinergi Akashi yang begitu ritmis memanjakannya, menguak garis lehernya dengan gemericik air merintikinya.

"Ha-uuhng—"

Akashi dengan egoisme karena sisi posesif natural manusia itu akan menanamkan giginya pada ceruk leher yang menguar harum memanjakan hidung walau samar dibaui cat, tapi ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak menandai Furihata di tempat yang jelas terlihat—rasionalitas dirinya masih menyisakan memori bahwa sebenarnya mereka bukan siapa-siapa dan setelah ini masih harus menghadapi publik.

Terlebih Furihata dipandang dari atas terlihat begitu … biasa? Apakah yang seperti ini dapat disebut biasa? Wajah menyaingi semburat senja, matanya mengulum embun seperti yang ada di ubun-ubun cemara. Posisi miring tersudut layak untuk diintimidasi dengan intensi mesranya intimasi. Kaki mereka nyaris saling berkaitan melengkapi dalam pelukan. Di sisi tubuh yang terperosok ke wastafel, kaus kutang krem konstan disembur air menyebabkan transparan melorot tertarik gaya gravitasi menyingkap leher jenjang, garis tulang selangka, bahu, sampai punggung lengan hampir mencapai dadanya. Sisi satu lagi yang berhimpitan dengan tubuh Akashi mengekspos siluet tubuhnya dengan puting mengencang akibat lumatan gemas.

Bibir jahat itu mengklaim bagian yang dihujani air; bahu kanan Furihata yang terasa pegal. Digigit bagai vampir menghisap mangsa terlezatnya, luka mengucur darah, dijilat menyisakan torehan pedih dan Furihata menopang dagunya yang linu di atas kepala bersurai merah, merasakan denyar menggelora seluruh tubuhnya, gagal mengerti dirinya yang menghirup wangi dari helai-helai merah yang halus di dagunya sembari merintih sedih.

"Kouki." Furihata ingin sekali memiliki kemampuan untuk memaki suara Akashi yang bisa-bisanya terdengar seseksi itu persis di telinganya.

"A-Akashi, a-aku—ukh." Furihata tak tahu bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan bahwa gelegak yang menyebabkan temperatur tubuhnya digelut hiper kalor dan ia membutuhkan Akashi sebagai pelepasan menuju limitasi tertinggi.

Gelimang emas dan merah tergantikan menjadi merah keduanya ketika bersitatap dengan mata sewarna bumi yang diselami embun.

Tiba-tiba segala tindakan terhenti.

Furihata tergemap tatkala kecupan dibubuhkan dalam dan lama pada keningnya. Terlebih ketika jari-jemari berefek magis itu berhenti berkelana meninggalkan tapak-tapak bara pada sekujur tubuhnya, justru menarik kaus kutang krem turun menutupi tubuhnya yang sebelumnya diekspos. Ia ditarik untuk berdiri tegak, kemudian kaus yang teruntai di bahu kanan dibenarkan posisinya. Akashi melepas _jersey_ Rakuzan-nya, memakaikannya pada Furihata—raut wajahnya datar mengintensi absolutisme tak menghendaki penolakan.

Furihata menarik lengannya yang kebas dipegang tangan Akashi, "Na-nanti punya A-Akashi ba-basah ga-gara a-aku—"

"Pakai itu daripada kau masuk angin." Akashi memotong protes lemah Furihata.

Sembari dipakaikan _jersey_—meski Furihata yakin ia bisa memakainya sendiri, Akashi lihai menghindari tatapan tak mengerti sekaligus kengerian dan malu setengah mati Furihata yang terarah padanya. Kerutan menggurati kening yang dilekati serakan poni kecoklatan, tatkala mata selaras warna menemukan Akashi meresleting _jersey_-nya hingga tertutup semua. Ukuran _jersey_-nya sedikit kebesaran untuk Furihata, namun meresonansi kehangatan dipolusi wangi enigmatis impresif yang mengadiksi ruang penciumannya.

Akashi memerhatikan Furihata sesaat. Pemuda yang selalu mengganggu pikiran dan mengusik hatinya selama seminggu itu terlihat tidak lagi menggigil. Tidak ada dampak istimewa ketika Furihata memakai _jersey_ miliknya, selain bahwa Akashi yakin ia tak menyukai jika orang lain kecuali dirinya melihat tubuh Furihata transparan karena kaus dekilnya basah-kuyup. Ini tindak preventif demi memproteksi Furihata—seperti tadi ia menahan diri yang hampir egois memperbudaki diri untuk memonopoli Furihata seutuhnya padahal tiada relasi di antara mereka.

Cukup intensi yang ini saja yang takkan ditahannya; merengkuh perlahan Furihata, lambat-laun kian erat.

Furihata merinding saat dirasakannya napas berat Akashi menyambit telinganya, juga bisikannya. Tapi yang menandingi hal-hal tadi hanyalah tatapan dari sepasang mata merah lurus tergravitasi pada manik sewarna bumi. Ia tidak memahami bahwa Akashi hendak merealisasikan sebuah aksi yang diyakini pemuda berambut merah itu Furihata pasti akan meratapi nasibnya.

Konversasi di kejauhan berdengung menggaung seakan begitu jauh. Entah sudah berapa kali mata sewarna pinus mungil itu membeliak tanpa prasangka.

Akashi Seijuurou … tadi dia bilang apa?

Masih orang yang sama menanamkan ciuman pada detakan berantakan nadi yang bersemayam di leher Furihata.

Ini bukan Akashi yang tadi menggerayanginya.

Ini Akashi yang ditemuinya.

Ini Akashi yang seminggu lalu menggagalkan rencana briliannya dan membuatnya malu hingga hampir melakukan aksi suicidal.

Tapi ini Akashi Seijuurou yang memeluknya dengan persona sejati setulus afeksi ketika memeluk Furihata.

Akashi laksana saputan spektrum kuat magenta di lapis-lapis pelangi, absolut di langit tertinggi terpahat mati, pertama kali menyadari bahwa sebenarnya apapun yang terjadi ia akan tetap menginjak bumi.

Sementara Furihata layaknya bumi bergravitasi yang menjatuhkannya lagi dan lagi, mengingatkannya bahwa ia masihlah manusia dan normal saja memiliki nurani manusiawi sesuai perspektif orang-orang pada dalam medan magnetis gravitasi yang dimosi oleh bumi karena kesederhanaannya.

Akashi beranjak pergi.

Furihata ditinggal, tak mengerti.

.

"_Maaf, Kouki."_

.

Keduanya sejauh gugusan tertinggi pelangi di langit, pada remah tanah yang bumi bergravitasi.

**.**

_**To be continue**_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Sebelum pembaca sekalian berteriak, "MANA KLIMAKSNYA?" maka, terimalah maaf dari saya atas ketidakkuasaan saya mengetik sampak puncak tertinggi. *mewek wholeheartedly* tapi, saya rasa apapun yang udah terjadi sama mereka saat ini—masih dirahasiakan pula—kayaknya nggak cukup untuk membuat keduanya all-out, or I mean, nggak mungkin mereka melakukan di situ sementara ada banyak orang yang mungkin memergoki mereka. /ngeles/diinjek**

Sebenernya ini fic tinggal update aja. Tapi saya sakit campak jadi gak bisa update kayak biasa. Karena itu, sekali lagi saya mohon maaf lahir dan batin. *sungkem* Anggaplah chapter ini angpao lime AkaFuri dari saya. /geplaks/ XD 

**.**

_**And see you latte~**_

**.**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk RnR fic saya, ataupun memberikan fave/follow/faves. Saya senang sekali. X"D**

**.**

_**Yosh, I will survive!**_

_**Dozo, Minna-sama~ **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Photo Kano belongs to Enterbrain. **_**I didn't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun. **_

**Warnings: AR, boys love/shounen-ai, OOT, OOC, fluff, cliché, fast-pace, LIME, typo(s). **

**.**

**Saya sudah memberikan **_**warnings**_**. Jadi, jika ada yang tidak disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

_Akulah kurva membara memblokir kanvas biru _

_Penahta kuasa absolut_

_Luput sadar atensi diatraksi gravitasi lantas terpaut _

_Pada kolong langit yang terlalu lugu_

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A**_** Kuroko no Basket **_**Fanfiction**_**, **

**.**

**Colorful Reflection **

**.**

_**Chapter**_** 5**

"**Broken Heart"**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan **

**#~**~#**

**.**

Seminggu setelah kegiatan kerja bakti bergotong-royong membersihkan lapangan kumuh basket, semua kembali pada daerah masing-masing. Berjanji bahwa di penghujung musim panas menjelang musim gugur sebelum masuk sekolah, mereka akan bertemu lagi untuk menyelenggarakan _street basketball_ sendiri menjelang Winter Cup tahun ini.

"—ta!"

Di satu sisi, Furihata jadi banyak melamun sejak peristiwa yang dialaminya. Terutama di sekolah ketika ia sedang tak bisa fokus pada guru atau materi yang diajarkan—siapa bisa fokus pada remedial mengingat banyak teman-temannya masih menikmati libur musim panas, maka ia akan menerawang keluar jendela pada langit biru dan cahaya terang matahari.

"—hata!"

Bukan itu yang mencuri kendali kesadaran dirinya, melainkan repetitif terbersit sesosok figur regal emperor yang menghantuinya hingga ke mimpi-mimpinya. Semenjak hari itu, ia jadi kurang tidur. Bila ia tertidur maka orang tersebut muncul dalam mimpinya dengan ekspresi anomali yang mengerikan bagi Furihata. Selanjutnya, tengah malam ia akan terbangun lantas menemukan dirinya mencengkeram dada tempat jantungnya membentur tulang rusuk membuatnya sesak napas—dan ia memaki diri karena bahkan hidungnya mulai berdelusi menghirup aroma enigmatis orang tersebut.

Langit. Pelangi.

Bumi. Merah.

Ciumannya.

Akashi—

"FURIHATA!"

—Seijuurou.

Furihata menoleh. Menemukan Fukuda tampak kesal dan Kawahara yang menyipit memandangnya. Dia menaruh telunjuk di bibir. "Sssh. Kalian bisa kena lempar spidol kalau berisik di pelajaran Taeko-_Sensei_."

Fukuda menjitak kepala kawannya. "Dari tadi Taeko_-Sensei_ sudah keluar, tahu."

"Furi, kau tidak dengar bunyi bel istirahat?" Kawahara memiringkan kepalanya yang mulai ditumbuhi rambut-rambut halus.

Furihata mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Diedarkannya pandangan, menemukan teman-teman sekelas mereka mulai menggeser meja untuk makan siang bersama, jeda istirahat sebelum sesi kedua remedial dimulai. Terpaksa ia nyengir setengah hati. "Err, begitulah."

"Kau sedang sakit atau ada masalah?" tanya Kawahara cemas.

Furihata buru-buru menggeleng.

"Kukira kau kerasukan setan atau apa. Kau akhir-akhir ini selalu bengong melihat keluar jendela," timpal Fukuda yang menaruh kedua tangan di belakang kepala.

_Mungkin bukan kerasukan setan. Tapi dirasuki ingatan akan sesosok individu emperor._

"Aku baik-baik saja," kilah Furihata. Dia tersenyum lega karena perhatian teman-temannya, "Ayo makan bekal di mejaku."

Fukuda dan Kawahara membalas senyuman kawan mereka dengan cengiran lebar seraya memamerkan kotak bekal masing-masing. Furihata tertawa kecil, dia mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya dari kolong meja sementara kedua temannya menari kursi untuk duduk mengelilingi meja pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

"_Itadakimasu!" _

Ketiganya menyantap bekal masing-masing. Sesaat menikmati suapan pertama tanpa mendengung konversasi. Fukuda sibuk sikut-sikutan dengan Kawahara, mereka mencoba memaksa satu sama lain agar mengusik atensi Furihata demi memberikan kabar yang kawan mereka tersebut berhak mengetahuinya.

Fukuda menyerah. Dilihatnya Furihata sedang menusuk-nusuk tomat ceri berwarna merah di kotak bekalnya. "Furi, kau sudah tahu gosip panas yang sedang beredar?"

Tindakan menusuk-nusuk tomat berhenti, Furihata menatap Fukuda heran. Dia menggeleng. "Go-gosip panas apa?"

"Hmm—" Fukuda menelan suapan ketiganya, "—soal orang yang kau suka."

Sepasang mata berpupil mungil membulat. "Ha-Haruka Niimi-_san_?"

Kawahara dan Fukuda mengangguk dramatis.

"Ada gosip panas apa tentang Haruka-_san_?" tanya Furihata gugup. Sekelebat kenangan menginvasi memori. Dia menahan napas. Refleks ikut merendahkan kepala ketika Fukuda dan Kawahara menunduk sampai pucung hidung menyentuh butir-butir nasi.

"Gosipnya, ada seseorang menembak Haruka-_san_ sambil baca puisi," desis Kawahara, "kemudian mengabadikan momen tersebut dengan foto. Kau sudah lihat _Best Shoot of the Season_ di mading sekolah, 'kan?"

"Err, kalau foto Haruka_-san_ yang sangat cantik di atap sekolah itu aku sudah lihat. Fotonya memang bagus sekali. Ta-tapi … soal itu—" Sepasang mata sewarna tanah membeliak, "ka-kapan? Di mana? Kata siapa?"

Kawahara menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Kau ini kemana saja, heh? Semua murid yang kena remedial musim panas juga tahu kejadiannya. Kelas 2-B, kelasnya Haruka-_san_, sampai heboh mengintip di balik pintu atap sekolah."

"Kalau tidak salah kejadiannya sekitar tiga hari yang lalu," Fukuda menjawab, "ketika istirahat pertama remedial, Haruka-_san_ dihampiri orang tersebut. Diajak ke atap sekolah. Katanya dia difoto oleh orang itu dan dibacakan puisi sampai Haruka-_san_ tidak bisa berkata-kata."

Furihata merasakan sedikit ngilu menyerang ulu hati. "Ha-Haruka-_san_ terpesona? A-apa dia berpacaran?"

"Haruka_-san_ katanya sangat terpesona. Sepertinya mereka berpacaran. Kau tahu seberapa sulitnya membuat Haruka-_san_ terpesona, 'kan, Furi?" Fukuda melayangkan tangan untuk menepuk bahu Furihata yang melunglai penuh simpati.

Furihata mendesah lelah. Dia mengangguk lesu. Dia sangat tahu. Bahkan pemilik mata merah yang meneror Furihata dalam tiap mimpinya itu juga tahu. Sialan.

"Kami dengar juga, siswa itu bukan dari Seirin. Dia dari sekolah negeri populer. Dengar-dengar lagi, kata para siswi, siswa yang menyatakan cinta pada Haruka-_san_ itu sangat tampan dan keren. Mereka jadi pasangan yang sangat serasi."

Furihata kian terpuruk. Kurang apalagi coba? Jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang bersekolah di sekolah swasta berusia semuda Seirin, bertampang biasa-biasa saja dan cenderung pengecut … jelas tidak ada apa-apanya bila dikomparasi dengan pemuda siapapun beruntung yang merebut afeksi pujaan hatinya.

Kawahara turut menepuk bahu Furihata. "Maaf, kami harus memberitahukan ini."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf." Furihata meratapi nasib objek afeksinya yang kandas sembari menusuk-nusuk lagi tomat ceri merah, lalu memainkan bunga cabai merah setelah tomat ceri merahnya tak berbentuk lagi. "Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku."

"Oi, Furi, kami akan membantumu _blind date_ lagi. Gadis di luar sana masih banyak. Tenang saja, oke?" hibur Fukuda prihatin.

Furihata menggigit-gigit paprika merah yang menemani tumis teriyaki dagingnya. Tampangnya amat merana. "Aku sudah menepati janjiku dengan Haruka-_san_, bahkan melakukan apa yang dia minta, tapi … kenapa?"

"Maklumi saja, dia kan gradis primadona. Dia pasti akan memilih orang terbaik yang dia sukai." Kawahara menyodorkan sepotong udang rebus merah untuk menghibur Furihata. Dia _sweatdrop_ melihat Furihata yang makin suram auranya karena perkataannya.

"Duh, kau ini, Kawahara!" Fukuda menyikut kawannya yang plontos. Ditepuknya bahu Furihata untuk menyalurkan semangat sekaligus empatinya. "Nanti pasti juga ada orang yang akan memilihmu karena kau orang terbaik dan orang yang disukainya. Oke?"

Desahan kian kencang mengudara. "Hiburanmu payah. Percuma saja menyenang-nyenangiku begitu." Furihata bersungut-sungut pilu usai menyantap udang merah yang diberikan kawahara. Pula ia tidak keberatan dengan sosis sapi merah berbentuk gurita yang diberikan Fukuda padanya.

"Jangan cengeng begitu. Kau ini kan laki-laki. Tidak seharusnya lelaki meratapi satu gadis saja seolah tidak ada yang lebih baik dari gadis itu," tanggap Kawahara menyemangati.

Furihata mencibir usai mengunyah sosis merah gurita yang diberikan Fukuda barusan. "Coba dadaku bisa dibuka dan kalian bisa lihat bentuk hatiku seperti apa sekarang." Dia menghembuskan napas panjang, kentara terlihat tertekan. "Aku mengerti dan berterimakasih karena kalian peduli padaku, tapi biarkan aku menenangkan diri dulu. Oke?"

Fukuda dan Kawahara berpandangan sesaat sebelum mengangguk.

Usai konversasi itu, trio sekawan Seirin itu dilanda keheningan menyesakkan—untuk Furihata terutama.

Furihata meraih _crabstick_ rebus yang merah berseri menghias kotak bekalnya, mencelupkannya dalam saus pedas merah membara di atas kertas minyak, memakannya dengan rakus. Menelannya bulat-bulat. Diperhatikannya isi kotak bekalnya. Kesadaran menghantamnya pada kenyataan.

Furihata lantas mengerang keras-keras. Di saat ia sedang berduka cita seperti ini, mengapa bisa semua ini terjadi? Ia sedang meratapi diri yang patah hati karena objek afeksinya berpacaran dengan lelaki lain. Ironinya, kenapa ia malah menyadari bahwa hatinya terus saja meronta mengingat sosok kharismatik kapten tim Rakuzan?

'_Aaaargh. Kenapa semua makananku hari ini berwarna __**merah**__, _Kami-sama_?!'_

.

#~**~#

.

"Astaga, Furihata-_kun_, kau baik-baik saja?"

Aida Riko membungkuk memerhatikan pemain basket yang dilatihnya. Dari tadi pemain satu ini benar-benar tidak berguna di lapangan terlebih saat latih-tanding. Performanya hari ini benar-benar buruk. Ia sudah mengomeli pemuda yang memiliki kecenderungan bersikap pengecut ini, tapi Furihata bahkan tidak menyimak omelannya selain menundukkan kepala karena ekspresi wajahnya begitu muram. Ia hendak membentak Furihata lagi, tapi percuma saja karena yang bersangkutan sedang termangu ketika operan Izuki tidak diopernya lagi malah menghantam kepalanya sampai ia terjatuh.

"Maafkan aku, Furihata," sesal Izuki yang membantu juniornya untuk bangun.

Furihata menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan bola yang nista mendepak kepalanya di tangan. "Aku yang salah karena bengong di tengah latih tanding. Maafkan aku, Izuki-_senpai_."

"_Kantoku_, tolong izinkan Furihata-_kun_ untuk istirahat. Hari ini dia terlihat tidak seperti biasanya, Furihata-_kun_ pun tampak pucat." Kuroko memohonkan dispensasi agar Furihata tidak berlatih pada gadis killer pelatih mereka.

"Ti-tidak usah! Aku masih bisa—" Furihata mengibas-ibaskan tangan.

Hyuga berdecak. Disodoknya punggung Furihata. "Masih bisa apanya? Bagaimana kalau kau bengong seperti tadi dan kena _Ignite Pass_ Kuroko?"

Pemain basket tim Seirin bernomor punggung dua belas tersebut meringis kesakitan, tak mampu mengelak dari perkataan sang kapten.

Satu-satunya gadis dalam _gym_ tersebut membuang napas pendek. "Ya sudah. Kau ke _bench_, Furihata-_kun_. Perbaiki dirimu dulu sebelum aku_ summon_ lagi kau ke lapangan."

Tepukan dengan telapak tangan besar yang meresonansikan kehangatan membuat pemuda bernomor punggung dua belas tersebut mendongak. Kiyoshi tersenyum padanya.

"Istirahatlah. Main basket tidak bisa dengan setengah hati begitu, Furihata."

Furihata masih tampak enggan meninggalkan lapangan latihan, sampai Kuroko menepuk bahunya. Mata biru teduh menatapnya, menjanjikan kemenangan. "Tenang saja, kau tidak usah khawatir tentang kemenangan, Furihata-_kun_. Aku, Kagami-_kun_, dan yang lainnya akan memperjuangkan kemenangan kita."

"Jangan khawatir ~ aku dan Tsucchi akan menghentikanmu, Kuroko! Oh, Mitobe, kita berseberangan tim!"

"Lihat saja aksiku dan Koga, Kuroko!"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, geli melihat tingkah kocak kedua seniornya yang persisten bukan main hendak menjegal dirinya.

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu menarik sedikit ke atas tepi-tepi bibirnya. Dia menyerah, menuruti instruksi senior-seniornya. Ketimbang menghambat pertandingan, lebih baik duduk di_ bench_ mendukung teman-teman sembari menata keping-keping hatinya yang berserakan. Diangkatnya tangan untuk bertukar _highfive_ dengan Kuroko, Kagami, Fukuda, Kawahara, dan Mitobe yang menggantikannya.

"Oi, Furihata kenapa?" tanya Kagami pada Fukuda dan Kawahara yang sibuk memberikan kode-morse norak bagi Furihata untuk menghibur kawan mereka itu.

"Patah hati," jawab Kawahara pelan.

"Wah, apa sebegitu parahnya sampai tidak bisa main basket?" Kagami turut memerhatikan Furihata yang kini men-_dribble_ bola perlahan dan menerima petuah pelatih mereka.

Fukuda dan Kawahara memandang horror pada Kagami. Tapi yang dipandang malah menatap balik mereka dengan memulas tampang inosennya. "Apa?" Pemuda kekar berambut krimson itu memiringkan kepala tak paham.

"Kagami_-kun_ jelas tidak mengerti. Kau kan selalu gagal peka."

"GAAAH! Jangan mengagetkanku begitu, Sialan! Apa katamu, Kuroko? Memang kau pernah patah hati, heh?!" sewot Kagami dengan nada menantang.

Kuroko berpikir sejenak, menyusun kata-kata agar otak bebal Kagami dapat memahami perasaan macam apa yang Furihata rasakan. "Kalau kalah dalam pertandingan basket itu begitu menyedihkan dan menyakitkan hati seperti orang yang patah hati karena cinta, maka kurasa aku pernah merasakan sakitnya patah hati, Kagami-_kun._"

Kagami tercenung sejenak. Sebelum menepukkan kepalan tangannya di atas telapak tangan yang terbuka lebar. "Oh, begitu." Dia berdecak pelan. Menyinggung topik tentang kekalahan selalu membangkitkan lagi perasaan tak nyaman yang merongrong hatinya. "Itu mengerikan. Semoga Furihata cepat pulih."

Fukuda dan Kawahara hanya bisa menatap Furihata yang manggut-manggut pasrah menerima petuah dari pelatih mereka. Bagaimanapun, urusan personal tidak boleh dibawa ke lapangan basket. Mereka semua memiliki masalah personal masing-masing, tapi tak berarti lantas memengaruhi performa saat pertandingan basket.

"Sudahlah,_ Kantoku._ Ayo kita mulai lagi latihannya," ajakan kapten mereka itu membuat sang pelatih menyudahi omelannya terhadap pemain basket yang sedang patah hati.

Furihata baru saja hendak mengoperkan basket dan keluar dari lapangan, ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"_Konichiwa." _

Semua kepala dalam _gym _tersebut teralih atensi pada sumber suara. Diterpa keterkejutan bersamaan. Tidak menyangka sosok asing ini akan muncul menginterupsi kegiatan latih-tanding basket mereka.

"Ha-Haruka-_san_?" Furihata yang pertama mencetuskan nama tersebut.

Semua menoleh pada Furihata, lalu menengok kembali pada sesosok gadis beraut wajah manis dengan tubuh sintal yang berdiri kikuk di ambang pintu _gym_ basket.

"Oh, itu perempuan yang membuat Furihata patah hati?" cetus Kagami inosen.

Perempuan yang membuat Furihata patah hati. _Patah hati. Patah hati._ **PATAH HATI.** (bergaung dramatis memenuhi seluruh penjuru _gym_ basket)

_**DUK!**_

"AWH, KUROKO!" Dia memelototi garang partner bermain basketnya itu yang mementalkan wristband hitam padanya.

"Kagami-_kun_ memang selalu gagal peka." Kuroko memungut kembali wristband kesayangannya.

"HAH?!"

"SSSH, KAGAMIIII!" desis Fukuda dan Kawahara yang sibuk menahan Kagami agar tidak menerjang Kuroko.

"Ma-maaf aku mengganggu." Haruka Niimi membungkukkan badan sekilas. Dia memainkan remple roknya, benar-benar terlihat gugup. "Bi-bisa aku bicara sebentar dengan Furihata-_san_?"

Sunyi sesaat.

"Selesaikan masalahmu, Furihata-_kun_!" Riko menepuk kencang bahu Furihata sebagai dukungan moril untuknya.

Hyuga membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Pergilah, Furihata." Dia menggemeretakkan jari-jemarinya membuat junior-juniornya menelan ludah ngeri karena tiba-tiba saja ia dalam mode _clutch_. "Jangan menginjakkan kakimu ke _gym_ sampai masalahmu selesai!"

"HIII! A-aku mengerti, _Kantoku,_ Kapten!" Furihata mengoper bola pada Kuroko. Melampaui kedua temannya yang sibuk komat-kamit jampi-jampi doa semoga Furihata akan baik-baik saja apapun yang terjadi.

Furihata mampir sebentar ke bench untuk mengambil handuknya demi mengelap keringat serta sebotol minuman, lalu menghampiri gadis manis yang berpamitan sopan pada teman-temannya. "Ki-kita bicara di luar saja, Haruka-_san_," ajaknya. Tak mengindahkan tatapan membunuh iri yang ditujukan teman-temannya kepadanya, dia mendahului Haruka melangkah ke luar _gym_.

Pemuda yang diam-diam menyesali kenapa ia tidak keluar lapangan lebih cepat untuk membersihkan diri—karena khawatir bau badan setelah berlatih basket, menuntun gadis itu naik ke tangga sementara Furihata menghempaskan diri untuk duduk.

"Ma-maaf aku mengganggu latihanmu, Furihata-_san_," sesal Haruka tak enak hati. Terlebih ketika melihat Furihata terlihat begitu lelah dan pucat, serakah menenggak air minum dalam botol sembari satu tangan yang bebas mengusap buliran keringat di wajahnya.

Furihata menggelengkan sekilas. "Tidak apa-apa. Tadi juga aku baru mau duduk di bench karena disuruh yang lain."

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau pemain?"

"Permainanku hari ini jelek. Hanya menjadi penghalang bagi yang lain." Furihata melirik pada Haruka yang berdiri di hadapannya hendak menukas, tapi dia memaksakan senyum, "tidak usah membelaku, aku sendiri mengerti kenapa hari ini tidak fokus berlatih basket."

Haruka menggigit bibirnya. Dia membuang pandang ke samping. "Gara-gara aku, ya?"

"Sedikit." Furihata tidak berbohong. Sisanya yang menginfluensi performanya hari ini adalah sosok lain yang _jersey_-nya kini selalu tersimpan di tas Furihata.

"Maafkan aku…"

Berekshalasi pedih, Furihata memantapkan determinasi bahwa ia tidak akan terlihat cengeng di hadapan gadis yang sempat bertahta di hatinya. "Selamat sudah berpacaran, ya, Haruka_-san_."

Gadis yang berbakat dalam olahraga lapangan tennis itu merasakan cubitan menyakitkan di hatinya mendengar suara pemuda di hadapannya. Suaranya pelan mengintensi kekalahan, airmukanya keruh oleh kekecewaan.

"Terima kasih." Haruka menatap Furihata yang menegarkan diri di hadapannya. Rasa salut terbit di hatinya. Tidak banyak pemuda yang bisa merelakan objek afeksinya untuk orang lain setelah melakukan banyak hal untuk pujaan hatinya—seperti menjadi nomor satu di bidang tertentu dan berani malu demi dirinya, lantas memberikan ucapan selamat. "Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah kaulakukan padaku, Furihata-_san_." Ia membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam.

Furihata mendongak. Pupil mungilnya kian mengecil ketika melihat Haruka menangkupkan kedua tangan ke wajahnya, tubuhnya berguncang menahan isak tangis. Sejujurnya ia tidak mengerti kenapa justru gadis ini yang menangis padahal dirinya yang patah hati.

"E-e-eeeh, aku melakukannya untuk diriku sendiri, Haruka-_san_." Furihata buru-buru berdiri, panik karena tangisan Haruka semakin tersedu. "A-aduh, kalau terlihat _fansclub_-mu, aku bisa dibunuh, Haruka-_san_. Ja-jangan menangis…" Canggung ia menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu yang diuntai surai coklat panjang.

"A-aku akan me-memilihmu, di-di lu-luar kejadian wa-waktu itu—"

"Sssh. Tenangkan dirimu dulu, Haruka-_san_," ujar Furihata mencoba menenangkan. Berusaha menarik Haruka untuk berdiri tegak serta agar berhenti ojigi padanya.

Haruka masih mengingat jelas. Dulu sewaktu mereka masih satu SMP, mereka sekelas setahun terakhir dengan bangku bersebelahan. Furihata adalah pemuda yang baik dan biasa-biasa saja, tidak ada keistimewaan menonjol tapi bukan berarti segala tentangnya di bawa h standar. Tapi ada saat-saat tertetu di mana mereka akan berkomunikasi kecil di tengah pelajaran. Baik itu saling mengoperkan gulungan kertas untuk mengobrol hal-hal normal atau gosip panas yang sedang membara di lingkungan sekolah, atau membicarakan segala sesuatu tentang diri satu sama lain. Terkadang pula Furihata akan menyemangatinya di pinggir lapangan ketika ia sedang berkegiatan di klub tennis lapangan. Pula Furihata selalu memuji bekalnya dan ia membaginya pada pemuda itu. Bahkan jika ia meminta tolong Furihata untuk menemani ke toko buku mencari puisi atau ke toko peralatan olahraga untuk membeli raket dan kok, bila pemuda itu lowong dengan sukarela menemaninya.

Sampai mereka masuk SMA dan terpisah. Meski waktu kelas satu mereka terpisah, Furihata sering berkunjung ke kelasnya. Walau jarang bertemu lagi karena sudah punya kesibukan masing-masing—Haruka dengan ekskul tennis lapangan dan Furihata dengan klub basketnya. Lagipula, Haruka juga beberapa kali—kendati masih terhitung jari—membuatka bekal untuknya. Mengingat ia tahu perasaan Furihata padanya dan sering menggodanya secara halus, mengemukakan ia akan kencan dengan Furihata bila pemuda itu jadi nomor di suatu bidang.

Kencan. Tapi maksud kencan di sini bukan berpacaran.

Setelah mereka kenaikan kelas dua, di suatu klimaks musim semi yang menua, terjadilah peristiwa itu yang membuat Haruka berubah haluan. Dan kejadian tiga hari lalu ….

"—tapi aku menyukainya. Sangat." Haruka berbisik pelan usai isak tangisnya agak mereda. Mata coklat beningnya menatap Furihata, terluka sarat penyesalan. "Dan aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Furihata membuang pandangannya ke lantai, menahan perih yang mendera hatinya. "Aku mengerti." Memaksakan senyum dengan hati tak ikhlas namun bermaksud menenangkan gadis di hadapannya. "Aku sudah dengar pacarmu orang yang—" Dia membuang napas panjang, frekuensi suara kian pelan mengindikasi kekalahan,"—terbaik untukmu."

Haruka menegakka kembali tubuhnya, mendongak hanya untuk terpana menemukan pemuda di hadapannya tampak berusaha berbesar hati demi dirinya. Dideru perasaan bersalah karena merasa telah berkhianat, ia menggumamkan permohonan maafnya sekali lagi—tidak, berkali-kali menepis keheningan yang hanya diisi decit sepatu dan pantulan bola basket bersumber dari _gym_ basket Seirin. Merasa berdosa karena menyia-nyiakan seseorang seperti Furihata.

"Sudahlah, Haruka-_san_." Furihata menepuk halus kepala bermahkota helai-helai coklat lembut. "Aku—"

Direguknya saliva bulat-bulat, "—baik-baik saja."

Haruka mengangguk, ia menyeka airmatanya. Menatap pemuda di hadapannya penuh harap. "Maukah kau memaafkan aku … dan bisakah kita tetap berteman?"

Furihata tertegun. Mengonsiderasi sejenak baik-buruk permintaan gadis yang sempat mencuri hatinya. Jika memaafkan, mungkin untuk saat ini ia tidak bisa langsung memaafkan sang_ Miss Photo Genic_ tersebut, namun mungkin bergulirnya waktu dapat memupus sakit hati dan mengikis perasaannya. Tapi untuk tetap berteman yang berarti menerima kenyataan bahwa pujaan hatinya berkasih-kasih dengan orang selain dirinya—

"Baiklah." Entah apa yang memosi lidahnya meluncurkan persetujuan tanpa sinkronisasi dengan benak dan hati. Furihata memaki dirinya dalam hati. "Tentu, tentu saja."

Furihata mati rasa—tak mendapati debar menyenangkan yang membuat jantungnya lebih hiperaktif saat melihat senyum manis yang disukainya itu terbit di wajah cantik sang primadona. Tertegun ketika gadis itu mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengacungkan jari kelingking. Menghela napas pendek, tersenyum setengah hati lalu mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan _ace_ klub tennis lapangan tersebut.

Haruka tersenyum tulus padanya. Furihata tidak sampai hati memupus senyum semanis itu dengan mengatakan bahwa senyum tersebut menyakiti hatinya—karena takkan tertuju padanya lagi melainkan kekasih gadis tersebut. Pemuda yang naas nasibnya itu terkejut bukan kepalang tatkala tiba-tiba Haruka memeluknya.

"Aku tidak pantas untukmu—" –ini dia kalimat sakral sepenuh hati perasaan para gadis yang berusaha sehalus mungkin untuk menolak cinta, "—tapi aku yakin, kau akan dapat yang terbaik untukmu."

Menenggak saliva—gugup karena dipeluk pujaan hatinya, merutuki dirinya berusaha mengingatkan untuk tidak balas memeluk—mengingat gadis ini sudah ada yang punya. Furihata mengangguk lamat-lamat. Hatinya nestapa merana pada Tuhan agar doa yang dipanjatkan Haruka lekas terkabul untuknya.

Ya Tuhan, berikanlah Furihata Kouki seorang kekasih yang jauh lebih baik daripada pujaan hatinya saat ini.

Amin. Amin. Amin.

"Terima kasih. Semoga saja." Furihata yang pertama meretas jarak di antara mereka—agar tidak timbul kesalahpahaman. Merasa porak-poranda pondasi defensinya, dan pengecut menghadapi semua ini serasa bangkit dalam diri, ia bergumam. "Kalau tidak ada lagi hal penting yang perlu kita bicarakan sekarang, boleh tidak aku pergi duluan? Aku takut diuber-uber Kapten dan _Kantoku_."

Haruka membiarkan denyut menyakitkan menggelora dalam dirinya karena Furihata yang sikapnya jadi berubah—terkesan enggan. Bisa dimengerti, mengingat statusnya kini berpacaran. Ia terkikik kendati agak sungkan. "Kau masih saja begitu."

"Kebiasaan sulit diubah," tanggap Furihata lesu sembari meraih minumannya—karena kerongkongannya makin terasa kering, "kau, kan, tidak tahu seberapa menyeramkannya mereka berdua."

"_Fighting_, Furihata-_san_! Aku akan menyemangatimu." Haruka menepuk gemas punggung lengan pemuda yang menenggak lagi minumannya dengan tampang kuyu. "Selalu."

Furihata hanya mengangguk. Dalam hati kali ini menggerutu kenapa bahkan minuman isotonik yang diberikan Mitobe kepadanya berwarna seperti lauk-pauk yang disantapnya hari ini._ Kenapa harus __**merah**__?!_

Sesaat mereka dilanda kesunyian. Haruka memerhatikan Furihata yang antara mau-tak-mau menenggak minumannya dengan terlampau penghayatan. Minuman isotonik itu berwarna merah magenta. Mata coklat beningnya membulat. Lekas dirogohnya saku baju.

"Furihata-_san_, kau tahu Akashi Seijuurou?"

_Gleek_—menyemburkan air yang tengah direguk melalui mulut dan hidung.

_**SPLASH! **_

"Furihata-_san_!" Haruka memekik kaget dan melompat mundur, tepat waktu karena Furihata menyembur minuman merah menyaingi marak air mancur.

"Si-SIAPA?!" Furihata tidak repot-repot mengusap bulir-bulir merah minuman isotonik yang membasahi bibir sampai dagunya. Ia pasti salah dengar.

.

Salah dengar.

**.**

**PASTI SALAH DENGAR! **

.

"Akashi Seijuurou."

_._

**_Ternyata tidak salah dengar!_**

.

"Ke-ke-kenapa memangnya?!" tanya Furihata dengan suara seperti tercekik, dengan nada yang entah kenapa mendadak berubah defensif.

Haruka mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari saku seragamnya, membuka lipatannya, membalikkan kertas ditulisi rangkaian aksara puitis—dengan tulisan tangan apik rapi—tersebut ke hadapan Furihata yang paras wajahnya menyaingi minumannya.

"Tiga hari yang lalu, dia datang ke sekolah kita, menemuiku."

Furihata tercenung mencerna hal terlampau mengejutkan yang Haruka sampaikan padanya. Tiga hari lalu.

Ada apa tiga hari lalu?

Tunggu, Fukuda dan Kawahara tadi bergosip—bukan, berdiskusi dengannya tentang kabar beredar bahwa ada pemuda berimaji sempurna dari sekolah prestisius lain, menemui objek afeksinya dan membuatnya terkesan, lalu mereka berpacaran—

"Akashi Seijuurou yang baca puisi padaku."

—_**hah?**_

Furihata mencelos. Tak mengerti perasaan mengerikan macam apa yang kini mendera pedih hatinya.

**.**

_**To be continue**_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Enaknya jadi Furihata di fic-ficku. Berhubung sosok gebetannya belum ketahuan, berbahagialah Furi, kau dimanjakan olehku dengan chara-chara cewek mary-sue di ficku. *pukpuk Furihata* #disambitGunting**

**Oke, kali ini yang beruntung nyantol di hati Furihata adalah Haruka Niimi dari anime/game Photo Kano. Lagi-lagi, chara utama cowoknya nyebelin—harem to the max *disiksa* ntar kalau udah tampak chara ceweknya, *nanti akan kumunculkan kapan-kapan. Kufufufu *asah gunting***

**Maaf Akashi belum ada di chapter ini. Tapi chapter depan, kayaknya full dia semua. XD  
**

**.**

_**And see you latte~**_

**.**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviat**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk RnR fic saya, ataupun memberikan fave/follow/faves. Saya senang sekali. X"D**

**.**

_**Yosh, I will survive!**_

_**Dozo, Minna-sama~ **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Photo Kano belongs to Enterbrain.**_**I didn't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun. **_

**Warnings: AR, boys love/shounen-ai, OOT, OOC, fluff, cliché, fast-pace, LIME, typo(s). **

**.**

**Saya sudah memberikan **_**warnings**_**. Jadi, jika ada yang tidak disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

_Aku ingin melihat senyummu_

_Mendengar tawamu _

_Merasakan kebaikan hatimu _

_Di setiap waktu _

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A**_** Kuroko no Basket **_**Fanfiction**_**, **

**.**

**Reflection **

**.**

_**Chapter**_** 6**

"**The Truth"**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan **

**#~**~#**

**.**

Semua orang menahan napas. Takjub.

Menepi—merapat ke dinding koridor, memberikan akses bagi entitas tersebut untuk melangkah dengan leluasa menuju destinasinya. Para pemuda tentu memerhatikan silabel yang tertera di seragamnya. Para gadis kentara terpesona tiada tara pada sosok enigmatis tersebut—bahkan kali ini tak lagi merutuki naasnya nasib harus diremedial selama musim panas. Selama ada persona dengan feromon menguar regalitas yang memikat hati, mereka bersedia mensyukuri nasib yang harus masuk sekolah kendati masih pekan liburan.

Orang tersebut mengetuk pintu sebuah kelas. Serentak seisi kelas menoleh pada pintu masuk. Sunyi-senyap.

"Selamat siang." Suaranya yang tenang bagai oase di savanna bermandikan sengatan kalor berlebih musim panas. "Bisa saya bertemu Haruka Niimi-_san_?"

Haruka refleks mengangkat telunjuknya termosi ke pucuk hidungnya sendiri. Tak menyangka dirinya yang dicari. Ia buru-buru bangkit berdiri, lantas menghampiri orang yang mencarinya. Berusaha mengabaikan gemuruh rusuh seluruh penjuru kelas, bahkan beberapa kepala menyembul dari jendela-jendela kelas yang terbuka—berupaya mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

"A-ada perlu apa?" tanya Haruka gugup sembari menyelipkan beberapa helai anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"Bisa ikut denganku sebentar?" Pertanyaan dibalas pertanyaan. "Kita tidak bisa bicara di sini." Gestur tubuhnya halus menunjukkan ia tak suka siapapun mencuri dengar konversasi mereka.

"E-eh, tentu saja." Haruka menganggukkan kepala. Lantas dia mengikuti tamunya itu berjalan keluar kelas.

"Adakah tempat yang sepi dan aman untuk kita bicara?" tanya orang di hadapannya.

Haruka buru-buru menganggukkan kepala. "To-toilet … atau atap sekolah."

"Yang kedua saja. Tunjukkan jalannya."

Primadona di angkatan kelas dua Seirin itu berusaha tak terpengaruh sorak-sorai labil memalukan—intinya menyemangatinya bersama dengan tamu dadakannya tersebut, ia bersikap sopan seraya merespon, "Tolong ikuti aku." Buru-buru melangkah pergi menelusuri koridor, sesekali menoleh ke belakang dan merasakan jantungnya berdebar—entah karena apa—mengetahui orang ini mengikuti langkahnya menuju kea tap sekolah.

Haruka berusaha menulikan diri dari konversasi riuh-rendah yang menggunjing dirinya. Takkan mengherankan bila hari ini ia akan jadi trending topic menyaingi penyakit endemik yang mewabah di daerah lokal. Terlebih lagi saat ia menoleh ke belakang sekali lagi—niatnya untuk mengetahui apakah tamunya itu masih menuruti langkahnya, namun teryata ia malah menemukan segerombolan teman-teman sekelasnya bahkan beberapa siswa dari kelas lain membuntuti mereka.

Menyusuri setengah koridor, Haruka berbelok untuk menaiki tangga. Beruntung kelasnya ada di lantai dua._ Rooftop_ ada di atas lantai tiga. Karena itulah ia memacu langkah untuk naik tangga secepatnya hingga menyeruak menuju atap sekolah. Orang ini melewatinya—Haruka menggigit bibir bawahnya karena saat tamunya itu lewat terhirup wangi fresh cologne maskulin dengan intensitas yang dapat membuat siapapun mabuk kepayang dan terbang melayang ke pelukannya.

Lantas Haruka menutup pintu, hanya menutupnya tanpa memastikan pintu tersebut benar-benar tertutup atau tidak. Lalu ia berbalik, menemukan sosok enigmatis itu tengah menatapnya. Haruka baru menyadari ada sebuah kamera DSDLR tergantung mengalung di lehernya.

"Jadi…" Haruka berjalan perlahan—melampaui orang yang menanamkan kedua telapak tangannya dalam saku celana—menuju pagar kawat besi di rooftop, "A-ada perlu apa denganku? Si-siapa kau?"

Suara decit sepatu memanuver putara seratus delapan puluh derajat. "Haruka Niimi. Kelas dua B jurusan Sosial di Seirin. Bergabung di klub tennis. Dianugerahi penghargaan sebagai _Miss Photogenic_ karena foto-foto dari Klub Fotografi dengan kau sebagai modelnya selalu menjadi _Haute Couture_. Kau menyukai sastra, terutama puisi."

Haruka memutuskan untuk berhadapan dengan orang yang dengan non-ekspresi menyebutkan hal-hal tentangnya. Mau tak mau ia mundur selangkah, punggungnya hampir melekat ke pagar kawat besi. "Ka-kau _stalker_?"

"Bukan_ stalker_-mu, tenang saja."

Sepasang mata hazel itu terbeliak saat menemukan orang di hadapannya menyeringai. Sensasi dingin tak familiar merayapi tubuhnya—entah karena sepoi angin musim panas atau karena ngeri berlebih. Meski tamunya itu bilang ia bukan stalker, namun Haruka tetap tak mengendurkan kewaspadaannya.

"Ka-kalau begitu, a-apa maumu?"

Sosok yang tampak elegan dengan seragam sekolah terlampau prestisiusnya itu merogoh saku blazernya. Mengacungkan sebuah kertas yang terlipat persegi secara simetris. Berkata dengan tenang, "Membaca puisi." Ia menatap manik hazel tersebut lurus tepat di mata.

"U-untukku?" Haruka tampak makin bingung.

"Dengarkanlah." Lagi-lagi ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Haruka, membuka lipatan kertas tersebut dan mengeksposnya pada Haruka—ia tak perlu membaca, ia mendeklamasi puisi karena tanpa perlu melihatnya lagi pun ia hafal per suku kata setiap silabel yang merupakan warna-warni refleksi afeksi paling rahasianya.

Radiasi terik matahari laksana _spotlight_ menyinari siluet sosok yang tengah berekshalasi. Ada diferensiasi dari ekspresi yang semula dingin dan tak teridentifikasi—disadari oleh Haruka.

Haruka terpaku kaku. Ia tak bisa menilai mana yang lebih mempesona; sosoknya yang mendekalamasi puisi—atau mendeklarasi afeksi—namun entahlah, fluensi artikulasi dan irama intonasi yang sesuai dengan bait-bait sarat makna, mengafirmasi kesempurnaan absolut namun ada sentimental tulus tanpa rekayasa, pula tak mengesan suatu kelemahan murahan akibat jatuh hati demikian dalam yang menyentuh lubuk hati jika dapat menafsir setiap larik dari susunan kata demi kata pada puisi barusan.

Sunyi sesaat.

Haruka menundukkan kepala, mengangkat tangannya untuk ditangkupkan pada jantung yang menyalak galak seakan nyaris mengoyak rongga dadanya. Intensitas perasaan yang tertuang dalam puisi tersebut terefleksi elegan dalam performa deklamatornya, perasaan yang sampai ke hatinya. Membuatnya menghembuskan napas yang sedari tadi tertahan, seakan jiwanya akhirnya kembali pada raga setelah terdampar di kahyangan.

"Bagaimana?" Sosok itu sedikit memicingkan mata, menelisik Haruka dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kau suka?"

Pertanyaan singkat. Haruka mendongakkan kepala. Mata hazelnya berkaca-kaca, hemoglobin menyemuti kedua belah pipi porselennya. Mengangguk sekilas dengan raut terpesona bukan main. "I-indah … a-aku suka sekali!" Jari-jemari lentik itu menyeka bulir air yang menyelami pelupuk manik hazelnya. "A-apa kau seorang penyair? Pu-punya buku kumpulan puisi sendiri yang diterbitkan?" tayanya antusias tak menutupi kekagumannya.

"Ini pertama kalinya—" Ia mengedikkan bahu dengan gaya kasual, "—di luar tugas sekolah, tentunya."

Bibir dipoles _cherry lipgloss_ tipis itu ternganga, tak percaya. "Ti-tidak mungkin…"

Sebelah alis terangkat samar. Kerut halus muncul di dahinya. "Aku selalu menang, karena itulah aku selalu benar." Telapak tangan itu menurunkan kertas bertuliskan puisi yang ditulis sekali jadi tersebut. Pupus sudah ekspresi apapun yang terlihat menyenangkan di wajahnya, berganti jadi seringai dingin itu lagi. "Apa kau mengerti makna puisi ini?"

Haruka bergeming sesaat, berupaya mengingat-ingat. Tersenyum dengan rona terpulas jelas di wajahnya. "Seseorang yang sempurna … jatuh cinta pada orang yang berbanding terbalik darinya, seseorang remeh-temeh atau biasa-biasa saja." Ketika angin semilir mengibas helai-helai rambutnya, ia sisipkan anak-anak surai tersebut ke balik telinga untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup. "Sampai akhirnya, orang sempurna ini menyadari bahwa meski posisinya selalu di atas dan sempurna, ada hal yang tidak dimilikinya. Dan itu dipunyai oleh orang dengan kepribadian oposisi dari orang sempurna ini.

"Mungkin—ini hanya pendapatku saja, jika orang sempurna ini selalu menjadi tempat bergantung—naungan—bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya karena mereka membutuhkannya, maka sebaliknya … orang biasa ini menjadi pijakan bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya, hingga sosoknya yang tidak begitu istimewa makin tertutupi oleh orang-orang luar biasa di sekitarnya. Padahal ia memiliki pesona sendiri—dengan menyokong teman-temannya walau dari bawah—meski hanya jadi figuran belaka."

Haruka mengamati orang di hadapannya yang matanya kian terpicing padanya—serta sudut-sudut bibir makin tertarik ke atas. Ia tersipu saat menemukan sorot mata yang semula menyaingi titik beku temperature itu melunak, hangat. Terlebih saat deklamator puisi itu bertepuk tangan ringan sekilas, mengapresiasi deduksi Haruka yang mencoba menafsirkan puisi tersebut.

"Lumayan—walau hanya sebagian dari keseluruhan," tanggap tamu di hadapannya tenang.

Haruka memiringkan kepala pertanda tak mengerti. "E-eh?"

Lagi-lagi sepasang mata yang menatapnya dari bawah ke atas itu membuat Haruka mencengkeram remple roknya lebih erat. "Sekarang aku bisa sedikit mengerti kenapa begitu banyak orang-orang menyukaimu."

"E-EEH?" Wajah catiknya disemburati rona merah.

Haruka luput menotis redup datar mata yang kini menatapi secarik kertas sebagai refleksi dirinya. Namun sang penulis puisi itu melirik ke belakang, ada suara riuh-rusuh di balik pintu—yang entah sejak kapan terkuak celah dengan penampakan berbagai lensa bola mata di kepalanya. Entah ada berapa banyak orang di balik pintu tersebut. Belum lagi hawa mengerikan kecemburuan yang tertuju kepadanya. Ia menyeringai.

Oh, ya. Berkarakter antagonis itu amat menyenangkan. Mari lihat seberapa sabar semua makhluk laknat di balik pintu yang sepertinya sudah komat-kamit menyumpahinya untuk mati saat ini juga. Jadi ia mendekati gadis tersebut, menyudutkannya ke pagar kawat—mengabaikan pekik terkejut si siswi Seirin. Tangannya mencengkeram jalinan pagar kawat besi, lengannya mengukung gadis itu seolah nyaris dipeluk. Ia menurunkan sedikit kepalanya, memandang Haruka dari atas ke bawah.

Haruka tergemap kaget dipojokkan seperti ini. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Ia merinding ketakutan karena hunjaman pandang dari mata tersebut. Jarak wajah mereka terlalu dekat baginya. Terpana dan tak kuasa melakukan apa-apa, terjerat pada pesona mematikan orang di hadapannya. Terlebih saat merasakan lembaran kertas bertuliskan puisi tadi yang masih dipegang entitas misterius ini menggesek dagunya karena diangkat oleh tangan kiri.

"Kau memang atraktif. Baik dari penampilan maupun kepribadian." Haruka menggigit bibir karena suara tenang itu halus membelai kalbu, lalu menjelma nada geli merendahkan.

"Le-lepaskan aku—" Gadis manis itu tak sanggup menaikkan volume suaranya pada penyudutnya ini, "ka-kalau kau me-menyukaiku, baiklah! Tapi tidak seperti ini ca-caranya!" pekiknya dengan suara mirip orang dicekik.

"Kau salah paham." Dengus geli. Mata yang kian terpicing. "Untuk mengklarifikasi bahwa kau tidak perlu berharap lebih seperti pikiran bahwa aku menyukaimu—bahkan sedekat ini pun aku tidak tertarik denganmu, jawab satu pertanyaanku." Jari telunjuk kiri itu membungkam sang gadis, nyaris menyentuh bibir dipoles _cherry lipgloss_ tersebut.

Haruka mengangguk kaku—memucat karena tak bisa memahami lajur nalar orang yang menyudutkannya atau merasa balon imajiner di dasar perutnya kempis pasca mengetahui orang ini tak tertarik padanya entahlah. Mempersilakan orang di hadapannya untuk melontar tanya.

"Apa kau mencintai Furihata Kouki?"

Sedepa jeda.

"Fu-Furihata-_san_?" Haruka diterpa kebingungan. "Ke-kenapa—?"

"Jawab saja." Kecaman mengintensi ancaman. "Cukup katakan: ya atau tidak."

Haruka tercenung. Mata coklat beningnya menyiratkan ketidakmengertian mendalam. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengelak dari pertanyaan insan di depannya yang menuntut jawaban. Ia memejamkan mata untuk mengingat siluet macam apa yang bercahaya terang dalam kegelapan yang memblokir indera pengelihatan. Mencoba memikirkan nama pertama yang terlintas di benaknya. Berupaya merasakan debar jantungnya normat ataukah abnormal saat memikirkan orang pertama yang tercetus di benaknya.

Cara-cara sederhana untuk mengetahui apakah ia mencintai orang tersebut atau tidak.

.

Beberapa dentang sekon mendentam waktu.

Haruka mengingat Furihata yang selama ini selalu bersamanya. Hal-hal yang mereka lakukan dan bagi bersama selama ini. Kebaikannya. Tawanya. Determinasinya untuk memenuhi permintaannya agar mereka dapat berkencan. Kegigihannya berlatih basket seberat apapun menunya. Kebesaran hatinya bergabung dalam tim basket kendati jarang berlaga di pertandingan. Rasa sayang dan sukacitanya bersama teman-teman setim basket.

Dan senyum Furihata.

.

Lidah mengelu. Haruka tersenyum sendu.

.

"Tidak."

.

Furihata Kouki bukanlah siluet yang muncul di kegelapan saat visinya meremang. Bukan nama pertama yang terlintas di benaknya. Bukan seseorang yang membuat jantungnya berdebar abnormal.

"Tentu saja." Orang di hadapannya mundur, membebaskan Haruka dari jeratannya. Meski seringainya terlihat psikonya menyebalkan namun memesona, ada perbedaan signifikan pada sorot matanya—tak lagi menatapnya dengan kehati-hatian berlebih. "Kau menyukai Kazuya Maeda."

Haruka gelagapan panik. "E-e-eh, i-tu—!" Ia mengibas-ibaskan tangan. "So-soal Furihata-_san_—ka-kau stalker!" Berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan karena pemuda di hadapannya frontal menyebutkan nama pencuri hatinya.

"Aku tidak peduli hal-hal apa saja yang sudah kaulakukan bersama Kouki—dan semua hal yang diperjuangkan Kouki untuk mendapatkanmu." Dia mengedikkan bahu kasual. Ekspresi antagonis menoreh roman kemenangan di wajahnya. "Selama kau atau siapapun, tidak mengklaimnya."

Haruka makin tak mengerti intensi sebenarnya tamu dadakannya itu, lantas meremas serat-serat kain roknya. Dengan segenap keberanian meski diendap kengerian, ia bertanya, "Ka-kalau tadi aku bilang iya … bagaimana?"

"Aku tinggal mendorongmu jatuh dari atap ini. Selesai sudah."

_**SA— … SADIS! **_

Sepasang manik heterokromik itu membuatnya benar-benar merasa panik. Menenangkan dirinya sendiri, ia mencoba keras untuk balas menatap mata dua warna nan berkesan menyeramkan. Ada siratan antara benar-benar akan melakukan, serta merendahkan—merasa gadis manis tersebut begitu mudah dipermainkan.

Gadis yang makin merapat ke pagar kawat besi di atap sekolah itu menatap pemuda di hadapannya tengah mengutak-atik sebuah lensa kamera. Bulu kuduk meremang tatkala mereka bertemu pandang.

"Sebagai ganti karena kau jujur mengakui kau tidak mencintai Kouki—" Haruka terbelalak mendengar tamunya itu memanggil seseorang yang amat dikenalnya dengan akrab—nama kecil, "—akan aku pastikan kau berpacaran dengan Kazuya Maeda."

_Blush_. "Tu-tunggu … i-itu bukan u-urusanmu—" protesnya lemah.

"Ini jadi urusanku." _–menyingkirkan segala probabilitas berkenaan dengan rivalitas. _"Meniadakan kemungkinan Kouki menyimpan harapan untuk berpacaran denganmu—atau siapapun, itulah yang kuinginkan." Seringai yang menoreh wajahnya membuat Haruka merinding ngeri.

_Orang ini mengerikan! _

Haruka masih tak mengerti intensi sesungguhnya entitas di hadapannya; apa yang dilakukannya ini bersinkronisasi dengan seorang Furihata Kouki. Hanya satu yang bisa dipahami, jelas bukan orang biasa—berbanding terbalik dengan pemuda biasa-biasa saja yang menaruh hati padanya.

"_Miss Photogenic_, bisakah aku memfotomu?"

Haruka tersentak dari pikirannya yang berkelana ke dunia maya dalam benak. Lantas menatap takut-takut siswa misterius itu. "U-untuk apa?"

"Kau akan mengerti nanti."

Ada intensitas enigmatis yang menyebabkan Haruka tak kuasa menolak. Ia mengangguk pasrah, gugup merapikan seragamnya. Dalam diam menyiratkan pemuda yang selesai memasang fokus kamera DLSR-nya untuk menginstruksikan pose untuknya.

"Terserah kau," katanya, "tapi, ingatlah seseorang yang kau cinta."

Sayang sekali gadis manis bermata imitasi legit karamel itu tak melihat tatapan agak hangat ketika ia tersipu memikirkan objek afeksi sendiri.

Haruka melangkah maju. Menyembunyikan sebelah lengan di belakang tubuh, menatap lazuardi yang tersingsing di ruang pandang. Kilau matahari mengingatkannya pada salakan blitz dan flash-light kamera pemuda yang disukainya, hangatnya mengingatkannya pada senyum baik kawan sejak kecilnya itu. Angin berhembus melambaikan rambut coklat yang terurai lembut, dan dengan tangannya yang bebas ia menyisipkan helai-helai anak rambut agar tak menghalagi indera pengelihatannya dari langit.

Kemudian Haruka membangun ilustrasi sesosok pemuda dengan senyum sehangat matahari yang selama ini selalu di sisinya. Bibir itu menguntai senyum tipis. Matanya mengerling kamera.

_**KLIK! **_

_**FLASH!**_

Pemuda itu berhenti dari posisi berlututnya. Mengecek hasil fotonya. Mengangguk puas dengan hasil yang didapatkannya—tak acuh bahwa seringainya itu membuat hati gadis di hadapannya kobat-kabit terhimpit pesona menjeratnya. Dengan mesin printer kecil otomatis, ia lekas mencetak foto tersebut sejumlah tiga lembar. Melayangkan selembar pada gadis itu, lalu berbalik pergi.

"E-eh, sudah se-selesai?!" Haruka terkejut, melompat kecil untuk menangkap fotonya yang didayu angin musim panas. "Ya-yakin hasil fotonya—" Tatkala membalik selembar foto baru jadi itu, ia ternganga tak percaya.

Pemuda itu kontinu dengan destinasi berikutnya. Berjalan pelan dengan langkah sengaja menggemakan decit sepatu pada lantai atap sekolah Seirin, sebagai pertanda bagi makhluk-makhluk laknat manapun yang mengintipi privasinya dengan siswi primadona itu supaya lekas kabur sebelum ia menendang mereka karena menghalangi jalan.

"Tu-tunggu! Se-setidaknya beritahu aku namamu—"

Langkahnya terhenti. Manik heterokromik datar memandang gadis yang menggenggam potret dirinya erat-erat.

"Akashi Seijuurou."

Akashi mengayunkan daun pintu hingga membuka. Serentak orang-orang pontang-panting melarikan diri karena ketakutan dengan sorot intimidatif manik heterokromiknya. Tertinggal seorang pemuda yang menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak.

Bagi Akashi, mengobersevasi suatu individu itu semudah memantulkan bola basket. _Cold reading _adalah spesialisasinya. Memerhatikan cara pemuda itu menatapnya dengan siratan marah, kecewa, tak berdaya, memandangnya tak suka dari ujung kaki sampai tepi helai merah surainya. Mungkin karena sepatunya yang_ brand new merek_, seragam berlogo Rakuzan—siapa tak tahu sekolah prestisius di Kyoto tersebut, kamera yang terkalung di lehernya, dan aksinya terhadap gadis yang Akashi yakini adalah orang yang disukai fotografer muda itu.

"Kazuya Maeda—" Akashi melayangkan selembar foto yang masih _fresh_—menampar wajah pemuda itu, seringai antagonis terekspos di wajahnya, "—Haruka Niimi menyukaimu. Lakukan sesuatu, atau kau akan kehilangan dia."

Kazuya terpaku memandang foto terindah yang pernah dilihatnya—potret dengan efek cahaya dan permainan kontur wajah cantik gadis yang disukainya berlatar cerah memukau lazuardi, kerling matanya berbicara bahwa gadis itu jatuh cinta dengan sudut jatuh radiasi matahari mengimpresi kilau yang memapar surai coklat lembut.

Pasti orang ini fotografer pro. Diremasnya tepi foto itu erat-erat, suatu perasaan absurd menggerogoti hatinya, terbit iri hati nan tersaingi dari seseorang dilingkupi perfeksi ini. Namun mencerna perkataannya—

"HE-HEIII!" Haruka diterpa panik mendengar cetusan Akashi.

"Benarkah?" Kazuya bertanya—airmuka seolah terdampar di awang-awang.

Akashi melampaui Kazuya. "Aku selalu benar." Didorongnya Kazuya agar bersama Haruka di atap sekolah untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri.

Akashi menuruni tangga dengan tangan terbenam di saku celana. Ia tak menerka lebih jauh apa saja yang mungkin terjadi pasca kepergiannya. Tak perlu bermain asumsi, relasi yang hakiki di antara keduanya akan segera kukuh.

Tawa rendah antagonis bergema di peralihan lantai gedung sekolah . Samar terngiang sepanjang koridor yang dipijak menuju ke klub mading Seirin, sang emperor hendak menyerahkan selembar foto.

"_Aku selalu benar, karena itulah aku selalu menang. Perkataanku absolut." _

Semua rival enyah total. Segala harapan hanya tinggal angan. Seluruh rencana yang terealisasi menjelma realita eksak meluluh-lantak hati Furihata Kouki, dan Akashi Seijuurou mutlak memposesi dirinya sebagai seseorang yang akan menjadi entitas bagi dependensinya.

Kemenangan Akashi Seijuurou selalu absolut.

**.**

_**To be continue**_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Nah, ternyata di fic ini banyak juga yang kena twist-plot. *nyengir* XD Akashi hanya manipulatif. Memang dari awal, niatnya bikin Furi patah hati demi jatuh hati hanya pada Akashi. Maaf karena chapter ini nggak ada Furihata. Orz**

**Yang menanti lemon dan lime, sabar, ya. Nanti juga ada lagi. ;) **

**.**

_**And see you latte~**_

**.**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


End file.
